Dragon Ball Z: The Son of Slug
by Peechman887
Summary: After Bujai's defeat an evil namekian travels to earth! SLug jr V.s the Z fighters! IM BACK! Plz rr CHAP 22 NOW UP!
1. Bujai is dead, Peaceful times are presen...

Hey everyone. I don't own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
Birds flew across the blue sky chirping happily, the warm breeze lifting them up. The blue sky was shifting to a pinkish color, the sun lowering for its rest from the day. A deer trotted through the woods blithely, a few fish jumped from the crystal clear water. The world had been an especially safe place since Son Goku and Vegeta defeated the evil wizard and half brother of Babidi, Bujai.  
  
Things were unusually quiet at the son house. Son Gohan sat in a chair at an oval shaped table sipping tea and eating rice cakes with his wife Videl and mother Chichi. Videl was cradling pan and whispering coos into gohan's daughter's ear making the infant giggle happily. Chichi was opposite Gohan knitting a small gown and sipping tea. Gohan believed that is mother had been knitting the gown to take her mind off of Son Goku, Gohan's dead father whom departed from them recently again. Of course he said nothing of the sort to his mother, he let her be and happily enjoyed the peace with his wife.  
  
Goten lay in the grass without his training boots on, reading a magazine with Trunks. Trunks was spending the night, since bujai was killed vegeta had been training nonstop and dragging trunks along with him. Chichi decided it would be good for the boys to spend some time together and not training; Bulma happily agreed. Trunks looked up from the magazine grinning somewhat,  
  
"Hey goten wana go spar?" He asked.  
  
"Sure trunks! Lets go!" Goten replied hopping up.  
  
"Be sure not to be so close to the house." Chichi warned.  
  
Goten slipped on his training boots, not bothering to throw on his orange over shirt and the two ran off through the grass laughing in anticipation. They stopped when they were in front of the woods, both going down into fighter stances.  
  
Back at the table Gohan leaned over stroking Videls cheek in an affectionate manner, then kissing his daughters forehead.  
  
"Gohan, don't you think that goten and trunks should take a load off of training? You know, that wizards been killed, it just seems kind of foolish that they're still training." Chichi said finishing her rice cake.  
  
"Yeah but you heard dad, he said that bujai claimed 'the son of slug' was coming." Gohan said then biting his tongue.  
  
He promised himself not to bring up his father again around his mother. Chichi slid the glass plate off the table and stood walking back into the house, she was now going to occupy herself with dishes. Videl rose from the chair, carrying pan with her glancing back at Gohan  
  
"I'm going to help your mother, I'll be back in a bit." She said smiling sheepishly.  
  
Gohan returned her smile marveling at the woman he married. He was snapped out of his daze when goten's flying form came out of nowhere almost knocking chichi down. His aura was up and he rubbed his cheek as trunks stopped in the air grinning.  
  
"Told you I'm getting better!" He teased.  
  
"So am I!" Goten yelled as he powered up charging back at trunks, but careful not to hit chichi.  
  
The two half saiyajins battled away from the house and Gohan stood from his chair yawning somewhat.  
  
"Maybe you should train with them Gohan, just down bring down the house." Chichi replied before disappearing into the house.  
  
"Yeah Gohan come train with us!" Goten exclaimed smiling widely.  
  
"We can fuse to gotenks and give you a real battle!" Trunks added.  
  
Gohan smiled to himself then stepping forward, getting ready to give his brother and friend a match.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
In other world..  
  
Things had been looking up around grand kaio's planet. The commotion had calmed down and when goku arrived he was bombarded with questions, and scolded from his former master King kaio. Today however Goku, Uubu, and Pikkon were helping Grand kaio rebuild his palace since they were the cause of its destruction. Not on purpose however.  
  
Goku lifted another large mass of concrete, then using his energy to float in the air and place it firmly on the wet mortar binding it to the palace. He dropped down landing on the cobblestone with a grin, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his palm. He glanced over at his pupil, Uubu who was having a tough time lifting a piece of the building and goku walked over to him. Uubu looked up with a slight frown then saying,  
  
"Master Goku, Why are we doing this? If grand kaio is indeed the most powerful kaio excluding supreme kaio cant he just restore this palace with ease?" Uubu questioned.  
  
"Well ya see Uubu, he may be able to do it but we fought here and we destroyed this. We have to have respect for the kaios they're gods. Plus think of this as training." Goku said with a firm grin.  
  
Uubu nodded listening to Son Goku and lifted the piece of mass then bringing it up to the top of the palace, placing it down with ease. Goku grinned watching Uubu continue with his work and pikkon landed next to goku studying him.  
  
"Nice work." Pikkon said folding his arms.  
  
"Hey not so bad yourself." Goku replied with a grin.  
  
"Im talking about with the kid. He has potential and you're a great martial artist. I bet with a few good training sessions you two would be more comfortable with your situation." Pikkon replied.  
  
"Yeah your right.. Everytime I say were going to train we don't. I should really get down to training." Goku said folding his arms.  
  
Uubu landed in front of the two warriors blinking a little confused then rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well I think were done." Pikkon said turning away and walking over to the kaios.  
  
The kaios were all sitting around a table enjoying a meal, each one's plate stacked high. Goku was going to throw a fit when king kaio said he couldn't eat until after they finished rebuilding the palace so the fighters immediately went to work. Now that they were done goku had grabbed his own plate er plates and was wolfing down food left and right. Pikkon and Uubu were filling their plates but not as much as goku was and soon the kaios and warriors were enjoying their meals.  
  
"So goku, where are you and Uubu going next?" Supreme kaio asked swallowing a few bits of rice.  
  
"Well we need to get some really intense training done, but I haven't explored much of this planet to know where to go." Goku replied taking an inhuman bite out of a large chicken leg.  
  
"Ah.. You two should go to the valley of the ancients." Grand kaio replied.  
  
The other kaios blinked glancing at grand kaio a little confused then all asking, "Valley of the ancients?!"  
  
Grand kaio nodded, " Yes it's a valley only choice warriors in other world have gotten to. Its perfect for training, you should take Uubu there tomorrow. I'll give you directions." Grand kaio replied sliding some more rice into his mouth.  
  
Goku grinned to himself then thinking, "Valley of the ancients huh? This should be awesome!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
In space..  
  
A small shuttle flew quietly toward a massive black ship, its small lights being the only lights in space with the exception of the stars. The soldiers inside it were shaking; they had indeed seen the destruction of Bujai on planet earth and had recorded it for Slug Jr. A rogue Namek-jin who'd gotten his 'name' from being like the Lord slug of centuries ago. Everyone called him Slug jr. mainly because he was like Lord slug in everyway, ruthless and evil. The namekian elders kicked him off the planet some fifteen years ago and since then he'd wandered the galaxy making a name for himself and getting some powerful fighters on his side. One of them was his right hand man bujai. And now the soldiers had to go and tell their master this horrible news. When hearing it Slug jr. Will immediately want to go to earth and eliminate the golden haired one whom killed Bujai. One thing was for sure, If they were extremely lucky, they would keep their lives..  
  
Things are peaceful on the planet earth, for bujai is dead. But now a more powerful being has been introduced, Slug Jr. Who is just as powerful as the Lord slug of the past but bears no relation to him. As for goku, what adventures lie ahead for him in the valley of the ancients? Keep reading to find out! 


	2. Slug jr is informed, a new enemy is on t...

Hi. I don't own dragon Ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me! Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story. If you do find little questions here and there, don't worry they'll be answered over time ^_^. I'm doing my best to update this story as often as possible so I hope you all enjoy my work! Anyway please read and review thanks! - Peachman  
  
The wind had picked up in the field near the Son house; twilight was starting to set in. Son Gohan stood in the field his arms at his sides as Goten and Trunks finished their fusion to Gotenks. The fused warrior stood flexing his fists, then grinning with anticipation at Gohan. His dark eyes studied Gohan then he grinned, the grass around him swaying from the wind and he spoke.  
  
"Well this should be interesting." Gotenks said, his dual voice echoing.  
  
"Remember, don't push past level two, no going level three." Gohan scolded.  
  
Gotenks scoffed lightly as he let his energy pick up and shifted to super saiyajin. His golden locks stood on end, his green eyes meeting gohan's dark orbs. Gohan got down in a fighter stance watching gotenks and didn't let his aura pick up. Charging forward, gotenks let out a low scream and began throwing fists at Gohan, which he blocked with forearms. Gohan back flipped, the tip of his boot catching gotenks in the jaw and he rotated his body slamming his foot into the fused warriors chest. Gotenks flew backwards clutching his ribs and narrowed his expression,  
  
"Man he's fast.." Gotenks gasped out.  
  
Gohan grinned beckoning for gotenks to attack and gotenks did; charging forward with great speed. When gotenks was near Gohan faded leaving the air for gotenks to hit, then reappearing below and slamming a knee upward into the smaller fighter stomach, then finishing it off with a swift chop. Gotenks spat dirt from his mouth and sat up, letting his hair become more defined and his aura exploded, muscles bulging. Gohan blinked studying him and was caught off guard by a swift fist that slammed into the side of his face. Gotenks laughed with excitement and caught Gohan with another, his head jerking in the opposite direction. The fused warrior did this several times before Gohan powered up, caught his fist, and slammed a foot into his face.  
  
Gotenks' form flew backwards catching a tall tree and it snapped, his body flailing and landing on the forest floor. Gohan kicked off the ground and flew over to the trees seeing goten and trunks bodies lying on the ground asleep. He grinned weakly carrying the two young half saiyajins back to the son household.  
  
They had a big day tomorrow, there was to be a gathering of friends at Master Roshi's turtle house. Everyone was going, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chaotsu, The Briefs, The sons, and Krillin's family. Yes it was going to be a great time but for now, Gohan was to rest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
In other world..  
  
The warriors had finished their meals, even though they really didn't need the food since it wasn't necessary in other world. But nonetheless Goku ate, like a king. Once he was stuffed, Pikkon, Uubu, Olibu, a few other warriors and himself sat down to trade stories with one another. Uubu sat and listened, having none of his own; nor did he have any memories of being Majin Buu.  
  
Olibu had just finished his story of how he battled a clan of skeleton guards in a dark cave when he was still alive, by himself. He said that his sword broke in the middle of it so he continued the battle by hand, even though he had no weapons and the guards did. It was one hell of a fight, Olibu said. Goku laughed and then grinned thinking about his stories  
  
"Oh I've got one," Goku started, " Back before I was a super saiyajin a namekjin named Lord slug came to earth. He clouded it with thick dark clouds that blocked all the sunlight out on earth, freezing its surface."  
  
The other warriors listened to goku with great interest, especially Uubu. When his master spoke it was like a burden of tension and shyness had been lifted off of his shoulders. He blinked a few more times, his chocolate colored eyes studying goku.  
  
"Anyway, by the time I got to the battle, everyone was really beaten up bad. My first son Gohan couldn't move, Piccolo was pretty beat up as well. Krillin tried to attack lord slug but was knocked down with the first try, so it was up to me." Goku continued.  
  
West kaio rolled his eyes listening to the saiyajin and scoffing. So what? He saved the earth a couple, well okay a lot of times but he still wasn't the greatest thing walking this galaxy! He almost jumped from the small chortle behind him; It was north kaio. How west kaio despised him.  
  
" Heh, pretty impressive eh west kaio?" North kaio said with a large grin.  
  
"Feh, no. Your stupid son goku isn't even all that strong. He has a few stories, that's all. All talk." He said with his own grin.  
  
"Oh shut up!" North kaio yelled.  
  
The two decided not to continue their argument for it would be louder than Son Goku's story. They continued listening, meanwhile grand kaio was searching for the map of the valley of the ancients.  
  
"So we were hitting each other back and forth, I was really pissed! I couldn't quite make It to super saiyajin but man was I close! So Lord slug transforms into a huge being! A super namekjin!" Goku exclaimed. " But piccolo donated the last of his energy to me, making me more powerful than before. With that I created a spirit bomb to finish the green clown off!"  
  
The warriors laughed and applauded in approval. Goku was a talented fighter, and a great story teller at that. With that, goku finished his story and another warrior started one of his own.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The soldiers of Slug Jr.'s crew marched through the hallway of the spaceship shaking still. The front soldier had the tape of Bujai's horrific death; they'd recorded it and then fled the planet as fast as they could. Its not that Slug jr hadn't trusted bujai he just wanted soldiers to go to see what he was up to. Now he was dead; and slug jr will be furious. He was a namekian fighter when he still lived on the planet, his power level only 15,000. Since he left he'd been fighting anyone that'd come along and training off hand. His power level was in the millions now. With the boost from bujai's power needles, Slug Jr had become extremely powerful and completely decimated the power of the Lord slug from the past. The leading soldier dropped to a kneel, his arm extending across his chest, the tape clearly visible and he said,  
  
"Sire, we are back from earth." He said a slight hiss in his voice, a trademark of his race apparently.  
  
"Where is bujai." Slug Jr snapped, not even turning around.  
  
The soldier's bright green eyes were studying slug jr's massive form, his muscles even more intense than they were before the trip.  
  
"Well you see sire, its all in this tape right here." The soldier yelped.  
  
Slug jr turned, his piercing dark eyes glaring at the solider and he stepped down from his chair which was stationed at the top of the center. His dark red boots make loud noises in the deafening silence of the room. He wore his usual black training clothes, similar to that of piccolos with the red sash. Around his neck was a dark red scarf like material, like most warriors of namek wore. He stepped down snatching the tape from the guard and appeared next to the viewing screens. He slipped the tape in and the room was silent for a few moments, everyone listening to the sounds of bujai dieing. The tape ended and Slug jr ejected the tape.  
  
"So, Bujai is dead." Slug jr said out loud, the soldiers shaking with his words. "Well since you're the leader ill hold you responsible for this," he said and then reappeared next to the solider driving a fist through his mid section. The soldier gasped as Slug jr's hand emerged out the other side and an energy ball formed in his hand. With a quick explosion the solider died, vanishing into nothing but bits of matter.  
  
With that Slug jr returned to his chair at the top of the ship, watching out the window in anticipation for earth.  
  
Slug jr is incredibly Powerful Much Much more powerful than Lord slug of the past. As for goku, he continues his afterlife in peace, since he hasn't been resurrected since the battle with majin buu and bujai he is still dead and is training Uubu. As for The rest of the Z warriors, heads up guys Slug jr is coming!! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	3. A gathering of friends

Hi. I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story so far as much as I am writing it. Im trying to fill in any plot holes and I hope im doing a good job of it. -.-; Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peachman  
  
The sun had once again graced the earth, the brilliant blue skies high and mighty. An air car blazed through the sky, Gohan in the drivers seat. Chichi was next to him, directing him the whole way and Videl was in the back, making sure pan was secured. Gohan's dark locks were blown back from the speed, his dark orbs did not falter however he was used to flying at great speeds. Goten and Trunks flew alongside the air car, wind pushing back on their hair as well. The two laughed and did figure eights in the air, swirling around the air car and making chichi scream. Gohan laughed listening to chichi scold the boys, reminding him of when he used to get lectured. The air car passed a giant white cloud, the passengers lost in a wave of white and finally Master Roshi's house was in view. Its light pink color, Orange roof; Gohan could never forget what the turtle house looked like. And just under the top window it said, "KAME HOUSE". Outside friends of the Son family had gathered and all waved them down, The air car slowing and making a perfect land on the island.  
  
Gohan let Videl, chichi and the small pan out before capsizing it and landing on the sand. He was greeted with warm hello's, firm handshakes, and a few hugs. Krillin, 18, and Marron were there, along with Yamcha, Puar, Tien and chaotsu. Krillin's hair was still dark and weird looking since he grew it out, 18's long and beautiful just as it always had been. Marron still looked a lot like Krillin, except 18 claimed she was developing 'a nose'. Yamcha's dark hair was still short as well; His tall frame was second next to tien's who looked like he hadn't missed a day of training in his life. Chaotsu was no taller, neither puar they both accompanied there best friends and greeted everyone whole-heartedly. Bulma greeted Gohan with a hug, smiling brightly then moving over to chichi and hugging her as well. Gohan blinked, sweat-dropping as Vegeta approached him and extended a hand.  
  
"Hey vegeta." Gohan replied firmly shaking his hand.  
  
Vegeta nodded shaking back then refolding his arms in his usual manner then asking, " You trained with the brats I gather?"  
  
Gohan nodded, " Yep, it was pretty short though. We were all tired."  
  
The others began to wonder where master roshi was; He hadn't come out of the kame house yet and they were starting to worry.  
  
"Yeah where is the master?" Krillin asked.  
  
" Probably watching that weird show." Yamcha replied.  
  
The door to the house flung open and master roshi appeared flaunting his two fingers up in a peace sign and laughing hysterically. Yeah, his favorite show had definitely been on. His face was still red from watching it.  
  
"Hello everyone! Heh heh! Its so great to see all of you, well c'mon in lets get this little gathering on the road!" he yelled.  
  
The families nodded all cramming into his house, surprisingly they all fit. The women ventured into the kitchen, where master roshi located himself right after, and began working on the meal. The fighters sat in master roshi's living room, exchanging stories of the past with one another, vegeta not saying much. The small girls played with each other and goten and trunks had sat down in front of master roshi's television set, turning it on. Today was getting off to a slow start, it was only breakfast and goten and trunks were already bored. Hopefully the day would get more exciting and not in a bad way.  
  
Goten and trunks began to be mesmerized by the fighters on the television and the fighters continued with their stories and fighting techniques. Bulma screamed out that Master roshi had indeed grabbed her butt.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* In other world..  
  
The moment had come when grand kaio was ready to present the map to Son Goku, with directions on how to get to the valley of the ancients. All the kaios had gathered around to see goku off, a few fighters as well. Goku and Uubu stood at the end of the circle, facing grand kaio.  
  
"Alrighty then Goku, here's the map to the valley of the ancients!" Grand kaio exclaimed handing goku the rolled up map.  
  
Goku graciously took it, tucking it under his sash and then turning to Uubu.  
  
"Well then lets be off." He said with a smile.  
  
"Now hold on just a minute goku!" King kaio yelled after him, making the warrior turn.  
  
"Yes, King kaio? " He asked wondering why he had stopped him.  
  
"Well I was thinking since I haven't spent much time with them, that you'd take Bubbles and Gregory along with you?" North kaio asked placing his arms behind his back.  
  
"Well sure king kaio, I'd be happy to." Goku replied.  
  
The small ape Bubbles jumped down from a nearby tree, Gregory buzzing with incredible speed behind him. They both stopped in front of Son goku with a screech, a light dust picking up.  
  
"Ooh this is going to be wonderful!" Gregory exclaimed.  
  
Bubbles agreed with a few grunts and the warriors turned waving back at the kaios, ready to challenge other world's foreign lands and the adventures that they would bring them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Deep in space..  
  
Slug jr had reentered his training chamber, the rumble from his power shaking the ship violently. Soldiers tried to hold their balance as they continued piloting towards earth, just an hour away from earths solar system. They'd hoped that Slug jr would calm down with his training session. They tapped on the keys quickly, the ships computer beeping back at them in response. Slug jr still had not revealed his plan, but the soldier's assumed he had one formulated and would tell them upon entering earth. A soldier was wandering through the hallway when a huge hand snatched him up, lifting him high in the air.  
  
"What did the guy who killed bujai look like?" The figure snapped.  
  
The soldier sputtered; he couldn't even make words at first and was afraid he was going to wet himself. He glanced up into the creatures deep red eyes and began to reply.  
  
"Well he had, green eyes! Deep scary green eyes! And.. and, he had Golden hair!" The guard yelped.  
  
"Peh! We'll make work of that stupid fighter yet you just wait. Bujai was nothing, I'll show Slug Jr that I should be his right hand man and that he made the wrong decision in the first place. Just you wait!"  
  
The figure threw the guard to the floor and stormed off down the corridor, the sounds of Slug jr's training still filling the ship.  
  
With slug jr approaching, how will earth's warriors deal with this new threat? Goku is taking his leave to the Valley of the Ancients, what new adventures wait for him there? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Please review! Thanks - peach man 


	4. Evil approaches

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story and sorry it takes me long to update sometimes, schools a pain -,-; anyways please read and review! Thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
The sun had changed its position to almost midday, the seawater wind blowing in strong on Master Roshi's island. From outside you could smell the warm meal that was cooking; pounds of rice, about 15 chickens, 8 full racks of spare ribs and much more delightful food. The earth's warriors and families had lined up, plates in hand, and the women were filling up the plates. The saiyajins were first, since they would eat the quickest and be back for more. Soon everyone was served and ate hungrily, a relaxing mood being set over the house. Bulma had forgotten about master roshi's little stunt, but Vegeta kept a close eye on the turtle hermit.  
  
"Hey none of us have spared with one another in a long while, so how bout it?" Tien asked gulping down some rice.  
  
"I guess so, I mean you cant be that much tougher.." Yamcha said trailing off.  
  
"Then it's settled! We shall fight now and I'll pound each of you into the ground!" Vegeta snarled as he finished his meal and standing.  
  
Gohan studied vegeta and then shaking his head; Vegeta was definitely stronger than anyone else here; aside from Gohan that is. He watched the others file out, and then quietly stood walking into the kitchen. Videl, Chichi, Bulma, and 18 were all eating at the table and videl stood to take her plates from Gohan.  
  
"Oh its fine dear, I've got it." Gohan said stopping her.  
  
She smiled at him and he welcomed the smile with a soft kiss. He broke it turning back to the sink and washing out his plate before adjusting the leather belt he wore. It felt different being in these clothes, a white dress shirt and dressy tan pants. His muscular figure fit snugly into this uniform. He stepped outside where the other fighters were doing rock paper scissors to see who would be first.  
  
"Rock!" Tien shouted.  
  
"Paper.." Krillin said, less enthusiastic.  
  
"Scissors!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Shoot!" Yamcha followed.  
  
Yamcha had been eliminated, picking scissors when the rest picked rock. Gohan's attention was drawn from this as he heard goten and trunks begging to go somewhere. He turned seeing them run from master roshi's house laughing.  
  
"Where are you two off to?" he asked.  
  
"To the lookout, were going to see Dende." Goten replied.  
  
"Well be back in a little bit." Trunks said before the two blasted off.  
  
Gohan turned back to the other fighters who were waiting for Gohan to join them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
In other world..  
  
Goku placed a boot firmly on the solid rock in front of him, then pushing his body up. The map had taken them into a rocky region of other world, and before they climbed bubbles had hopped onto Uubu's back. At first, goku's new pupil had a hard time but now he was getting used to the weight and keeping up with goku. Goku hopped onto the top, reaching for his map and checking the location. The mountain region was over with but they still had a long ways before reaching the Valley of the ancients.  
  
Uubu reached the top and wiped sweat from his face with the back of his hand. He looked to goku blinking several times.  
  
"That was fun." Goku exclaimed.  
  
Uubu blinked sweat dropping and looking at his master in awe.  
  
"This is nothing, trust me. Just wait till we get to the valley!" Goku said again before kicking off and letting himself fall down the mountainside. Uubu watched on sweat dropping more and wondering how his master was this powerful.  
  
Back a few feet a figure peered over a large boulder at Uubu who had his back turned, watching his master. A pair of yellow eyes with a black diamond shape in the middle glared at him before snorting with rage. Uubu jumped off following his master, and the figure disappeared among the rocks, his gray cape whipping wildly behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
In earths solar system..  
  
Slug jr remained in the training chamber, throwing repeated fists at the droids that surrounded him. Each punch landed perfectly, making the metal shatter as if it were glass, the robots toppling over. The namekjin faded and reappeared beside another one slamming his foot into its side and continued his training.  
  
Outside the chamber soldiers were working frequently making sure the ship was in order, all the while Slug Jr's 3 most powerful partners patrolling around and making sure they did what they were supposed to. They were almost as cruel as he. The ship was locked on earth and suddenly one of the 3 stopped and asked,  
  
"What is the highest point on earth." He demanded.  
  
"Um.." The soldier stammered as he tried to find an answer.  
  
"Well?" The warrior questioned.  
  
"I believe its this floating structure here." He said shakily, bringing the picture onto the screen.  
  
It was a picture of the lookout. And that's exactly where slug jr was going to land.  
  
It looks like slug jr has already plotted his course for destruction, he's going to land on the lookout! As for goku, who is this mysterious figure trailing him? How will he affect his trip to the valley of the ancients? Heads up earth's warriors, Slug jr is coming! Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review! - Peachman 


	5. Minutes to earth

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story, please excuse my lack of updates -,-; I hate school.. But anyways please read and review thanks! - Peachman  
  
The sky had few clouds in it; Most of the blue common and spread greatly throughout. The warriors' stomachs were all finally full and they were getting their sparing session underway. Tien and Krillin had won the rock paper scissors game and were now floating above master Roshi's island. A light wind picked up tossing Krillin's dark hair around and he clenched his fists tightly studying tien. Tien had gotten into a fighter stance as well, his fingers curving over his palm, and his left arm extended higher than the other. Tien grinned somewhat and then his aura picked up, krillin then mimicking him.  
  
The two dove forward throwing multiple punches neither of them hitting, krillin's small form evading tien's bulky one. Krillin faded and reappeared next to tien slamming a knee into his side, tien groaned lightly shifting to one side and Krillin met him with a hard right fist. The few blows quickly lessened their effectiveness and tien was on the attack sending fists into krillin's stomach and then his face with incredible speed. He finished up the punch combo with a swift kick that jettisoned Krillin's body high into the sky. He reappeared above krillin and slammed an elbow down into Krillin's stomach making the smaller fighter gasp.  
  
The two continued to fight and Gohan watched on, arms folded. Vegeta watched two, but boredly; neither of them were as strong as he or Gohan so what was the real point? He grunted in protest glaring down at the sand. Gohan shot out of his concentrated state glancing around wide-eyed and vegeta looked to him in anger,  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Something big's coming." Gohan replied wincing.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes concentrating on the power level. It was far away but it was enormous, it completely dwarfed bujai's power level by far. And with that there were three more, not as powerful but maybe just as powerful as bujai. This had to be the 'Son of Slug' Bujai had been babbling about, but there was no way to tell when or where he was getting to earth. Alls vegeta could do was wait. Narrowing his expression again, he turned his attention back toward the fight.  
  
18 sat next to videl, in-between her and chichi, Bulma on the other side. It felt sort of weird to just be another married woman among these women, talking about girl things. But they had all grown quite close and 18 enjoyed their company. All of a sudden Master roshi stood from his standing position near the window. He'd been watching Krillin and Tien and something had made him lose his attention.  
  
"What's wrong master roshi?" Bulma asked.  
  
"There is a great power coming, an evil one."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
In earth's skies..  
  
Wind whipped past goten as he sped through the air, using as little energy as possible. Him and trunks were heading for the lookout to visit dende and were almost there. He kicked off another tree top using it for leverage and kept speeding forward, they could see the start of Korins tower now and trunks grinned looking over to goten,  
  
"Hey, I'll race you up the tower." He said.  
  
"'Kay." Goten replied as he narrowed his expression.  
  
Trunks dropped down out of flight and began running up the side of the tower, using his aura for speed, and maintaining his balance. Goten copied him, only a little more shakily. He was still using his flight but trunks was winning, he was speeding up the tower, not even looking back. Goten grinned his hair rising and spiking to golden, his green eyes closing in on trunks as he sped toward him. He rushed past him, golden energy throwing him off balance and trunks scowled.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" He yelled as he too powered up to super saiyajin and rushed after him.  
  
The two saiyajins flew all the way to the lookout laughing the whole way and touched down carefully, letting their hair fall back down. The two ran to the entrance of the lookout and blinked.  
  
"Dende!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Mr. Popo!" Goten called.  
  
"Oh hello." A voice said from above them.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo were descending down the long case of stairs that led throughout the lookout and stopped in front of the two young warriors.  
  
"What brings you boys to the lookout?" Dende asked.  
  
"We got bored." Goten said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah all the grownups are having a stupid sparing session so we decided to come visit you guys." Trunks added.  
  
"Well its nice to-" Dende said but was cut off.  
  
He was now trembling and glancing up at the sky in shock. Slug jr was here.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
In other world..  
  
Goku stepped through the green grassy fields that seemed endless. They'd made it out of the mountains a while ago, and had been walking in this field for what seemed like hours. Uubu was tiring, Goku could tell. But he did not make Bubbles jump off of his back. Uubu needed to become strong and pushing himself to the limit was a must. Nevertheless they continued through the grass and Uubu had stopped to take a short break. Goku joined him  
  
"Oh master goku how much father to the valley?" Uubu asked, taking in deep gasps of air.  
  
"Well I'd say..a long time." Goku replied as Uubu fell over.  
  
"ya see we still have to cross another mountain after this, it could take a little while." He said again.  
  
"Oh., I see." Uubu replied.  
  
"here have some water!" Gregory yelled as he tossed the canteen to Uubu.  
  
Uubu took a few swigs before closing it and nodded to goku that he was ready to continue. As they stood up to leave, a figure appeared high in the sky above them. The figures gray cape swayed from the breeze its pointed ends being tossed around by the wind. Its massive forms arms were folded and it followed the group of travelers closely again, but still making sure not to be seen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
The training room door opened and Slug jr. stepped out his clothes torn and soldiers were kneeling. Each of them was lined up properly, trying not to shake. At the top of these were three more powerful warriors, slug jr's royal guards. The were also kneeling and slug jr walked forward in-between the rows of soldiers. He stopped at his chair raising a hand over himself and his clothes repaired, looking newer than ever. After he took his seat, the soldiers stood still orderly. The all faced slug jr ready to be addressed and he spoke.  
  
"How much longer till we reach earth?" He snapped.  
  
" A matter of moments sire." One of his royal guardians responded.  
  
"Good. I can't wait to get to that disgusting planet and destroy it."  
  
With slug jr approaching earth, will the z fighters be able to stop him? And who is this mysterious figure that's still following goku? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	6. Vegeta vs Yamcha! Slug jr arrives

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway it's taking me a while to update so please be patient with me! Sorry! But I hope your all enjoying the story so please read and review, thanks - Peachman  
  
Tien landed on Master roshi's island, breathing somewhat heavily. Krillin appeared next to him; their sparring session was over. The sky was calm, as If expecting something greater to happen. Vegeta stepped forward and grabbed Yamcha by the back of his collar then dragging him away,  
  
"Its our turn weakling, even though I should be fighting the brat over there!" He bellowed.  
  
"Hey! Can't we talk about this?!" Yamcha whimpered  
  
Vegeta didn't respond He floated in the air and threw yamcha away, at the last second he caught himself from falling. Vegeta clenched his fists and his aura picked up his clothes swaying from the wind and yamcha let his pick up too. Vegeta charged forward and slammed his fists into yamcha's face, making the other fighter yelp in pain. With ease vegeta was knocking yamcha around angrily; this wasn't even a challenge. Finally he brought his foot down and kicked yamcha away, his body sailing down toward the ocean.  
  
He landed with a splash, the air silent once again and vegeta extended a hand down at the ocean releasing an energy beam. The beam sailed into the water, turning it golden and it exploded.  
  
" Its hard to imagine why Bulma ever liked this clown." He snorted  
  
Yamcha emerged screaming loudly, his energy exploding. He charged at vegeta throwing repeated punches which vegeta dodged with ease and then he caught the last fist pulling him in,  
  
"That's the spirit. Prove your nothing!" He yelled slamming a knee into yamcha's chin.  
  
Yamcha's body floated upward and vegeta knocked it around again with a quick kick, yamcha groaning loudly. Vegeta was still on the offensive, slamming fists left and right into yamcha tien beginning to question how long he should let this go on.  
  
Gohan stood; his arms folded as he watched yamcha get beaten like a rag doll, and tien and chaotsu yelling up at him. Puar was yelling too and finally Gohan put a stop to it,  
  
"That's enough vegeta." Gohan yelled up to him.  
  
Vegeta's attacks subsided and yamcha floated down to the island clutching at himself in pain, vegeta landing not even damaged. The fighters studied yamcha for a few minutes wondering if he was going to be okay and all of a sudden a large power level entered the earth and the z warriors realized what it was; Slug Jr.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
In other world..  
  
Finally Goku stepped over the ledge of a giant rock and there It was; the valley of the ancients. It was lined with perfect blades of grass, a crystal clear lake and a large temple nearby. Goku landed on the grass with a soft thud and waited for the others to join him, Uubu, Bubbles, and Gregory following right behind.  
  
"Whoa look at this place!" Uubu exclaimed.  
  
"Oo Oo!" Bubbles remarked.  
  
"Yeah Grand kaio wasn't lying. This place is spectacular." Goku said.  
  
"Gregory landed on the foot of the temple taking a breather, his cricket head was covered in sweat. Uubu flopped down in the grass sighing in exhaustion goku watching the others take a rest.  
  
"You guys take a load off, I'm going to search around." Goku said stepping away.  
  
The temple looked like noone had touched it for centuries, the walls lined with a gold like brick and fancy designs up the contour. Goku formed an energy ball in his palm and placed it atop of a post, a flame emerging from it and providing him light. He entered the temple coughing from some dust that picked up.  
  
Goku took a few steps in, his blue boots lined with dirt and then he heard something move, out of the shadows. He narrowed his expression, ears trained for any other sounds. Again something moved and goku got into a fighter stance,  
  
"Show your self!" he yelled.  
  
Just then he was hit in the back, his body falling forward onto the stone floor and he rolled onto his feet to avoid another attack. There stood a short being wielding a staff and an anger struck look on his face. His skin was purple colored, and he had two small antennae poking out of his head. Goku recognized the symbol on his shirt it was West kaio's.  
  
"Hey why are you wearing west kaio's symbols on your shirt?" Goku asked the small pudgy creature.  
  
"I am one of west kaio's pupils and I was sent here to guard this temple from invaders!" He yelled twirling the staff.  
  
"I was given permission to come here," Goku explained. " From Grand kaio himself."  
  
"Liar! Do not trash the Grand kaio's name! Why would he let a low level fighter like yourself come here, to the valley of the ancient kaios?" He barked.  
  
With that he swung his staff like lightening, his pudgy arms barely able to be seen. Goku flipped avoiding the first swing and then moved his body to dodge the others. The Pupil squealed in rage then bringing his staff down which goku met with a forearm, the staff snapping in two.  
  
"Now stop attacking me! Grand kaio even gave me this map!" He exclaimed showing him the map to the valley of the ancients.  
  
"Yes, that is the Grand kaio's map! You do tell the truth! I am sorry!" He yelled Bowing.  
  
" It's fine, it's fine. What's your name?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ampharos." He replied standing.  
  
"My name's Son Goku." Goku replied shaking Ampharos's hand.  
  
The two stood brushing themselves off and continuing with their conversation, the outline of a figure just lurking in the shadows behind them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Trunks and Goten glanced up at the sky in shock; the power levels they felt were astoundingly powerful. A ship had emerged from the skies, clouds parting under its monstrous hull and its small metallic launders emerged, the space cruiser docking on the lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo rushed to goten and trunks' side sensing the powers too and the door to the ship opened, rows of soldiers filing out.  
  
Each of them formed two lines, outfitted in similar uniforms and remained still, then three larger fighters emerging from the ship. To the left was a fighter who was extremely tall, pale skin and long red hair that ended in front of his eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit and armor over it, similar to the soldiers but with a cape coming down in the back. Next was a fighter completely different from that one, he had blue skin with short blonde locks coming down in front of his cold purple eyes, he was shorter than the one before him.  
  
Next was the one in the middle of those two, who was shorter than the others. He had no hair at all and reptilian like skin. It was of a red shade and he had dark eyes that glared around, outfitted like his two partners. These three descended down the walk way and stood ready as the final and most powerful being exited the ship. He was outfitted in black attire, gi pants and a training shirt. Around his neck was a red sash-like article of clothing. Then to top it all off he had green cucumber skin, pointy ears and two antennae that emerged from his forehead. He was a namek.  
  
"Slug jr Sir." Every soldier said.  
  
"Thank you." He replied.  
  
"I want all of you two fan out and find those power levels, you can sense them. Use the robots as well." Slug jr said again.  
  
"Yes sir" The soldiers all said before taking off.  
  
The other three fighters remained and Slug jr turned glaring at Goten, Trunks, Dende, and Mr. Popo.  
  
"As for you, change is in order."  
  
With slug jr's arrival on earth what are his plans for earths warriors? Do they even stand a chance? And what of this mysterious creature following goku? Is he up to no good? Keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	7. Fighting and Capturing

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story, once again im sorry for the lack of updates, im doing my best to keep updating as fast as I can. But anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peachman  
  
  
  
It was now mid day and evil was afoot. On top of the lookout Slug Jr's large black ship had landed, staking its claim on earth. Slug Jr's fighters had all filed out; the soldiers taking off after the power levels. Slug jr cracked his neck a few times then turning to face the people that were already on the lookout.  
  
Goten and trunks glared at Slug Jr and his fighters, their power levels were huge. There were three of them, each with power levels just as high as bujai's and slug Jr's dwarfing them. Goten clenched his fists tightly wishing his brother, or father were here.  
  
"Well, I'm going to presume the young namek is earths guardian?" Slug Jr asked.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because he's the only being on this planet with talent and skills enough to do the job!" Slug Jr hissed.  
  
"Yes I am the guardian. My name is Dende." Dende replied stepping forward.  
  
Slug Jr glared at dende from behind his three fighters, his arms folded over his chest angrily. Dende blinked several times then sweat dropping studying Slug Jr's elite fighters. They were massive in size; and horrifyingly hideous at that. Trunks and goten's power levels were beginning to rise in anger; dende could feel it. He looked back at them as if to motion for them to calm down. They didn't comply.  
  
"These three are my elite fighters. The Tallest with red hair is Orecromine. The indigo skinned one is Bibliote. And last but not least the red-scaled fighter is Mango. They are my fighters. I am Slug Jr. And we'll be killing everyone on this planet today." Slug jr said with a grin.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want with us?" Mr. Popo asked shakily.  
  
"Some Golden fighter on this planet killed Bujai." Mango hissed.  
  
"Yeah, he was our fourth partner." Bibliote replied.  
  
Orecromine said nothing; he stood his arms folded glaring down at goten and trunks. Slug jr spoke up.  
  
"Yes Bujai was my right hand man and some Bastard killed him." He snapped.  
  
"I'm glad Bujai's dead!" Goten yelled up at Slug jr.  
  
"Yeah we even helped beat him!" Trunks said with a grin.  
  
With that slug jr's squadron dove forward throwing kicks and punches at the duo. The fight had started.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
In other world..  
  
"So Ampharos, how long have you been here?" Goku asked the shorter fighter as they stepped out of the temple.  
  
"I don't know exactly. A long time I gather. I was West kaio's prized pupil when I left" He said examining his staff.  
  
Goku frowned; Ampharos had no idea that West kaio's new prized pupil was Pikkon. He didn't know whether to tell him or not so he kept it to himself for now. The two stopped in front of the others, Uubu, Bubbles and Gregory all asleep in the grass. Goku clapped his hands loudly waking them up.  
  
"Finally your all awake." Goku said with a firm grin.  
  
"Yes master Goku, I feel much better." Uubu replied.  
  
Bubbles added in some of his whooping and then Gregory asked,  
  
"Hey goku whose this guy?"  
  
"This is ampharos, he's west kaio's prized pupil." Goku answered.  
  
"But master goku I thought-" Uubu said but was cut off.  
  
"So anyways, this is Uubu, Bubbles and Gregory." Goku cut in.  
  
"Oh, pleased to meet you all. So what brings you to the Valley of the ancients?" Ampharos asked.  
  
"Were doing some training." Goku replied.  
  
"Oh, fighters you all are. I'd be happy to help with some training."  
  
Goku smiled as Ampharos kneeled down beginning to repair his staff, Uubu arriving with some firewood that goku sent him out to get. They placed it in a sloppily formation and then lit it with a low energy ki blast. Lunch would soon be served and goku couldn't wait.  
  
Above the fighters on a cliff the figure sat, still watching them. His Cloak swayed again with the wind, his horns just visible from the back of his cape.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
On master roshi's island.  
  
Son Gohan turned his attention toward the sky; a large group of power levels were headed their way. The others looked toward it to, in the sky several figures could be seen and soon Gohan could make out forty of them. He'd felt the huge power levels arrive before that so he assumed that these were just those fighters' cronies.  
  
"Be ready." Gohan warned.  
  
"For what? They're low level fighters!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The soldiers touched down, almost over crowding the island and the captain of the whole squadron stepped forward in a fighter stance,  
  
"You all will come with us to see Slug jr. He's demanded to see the most powerful fighters on this planet immediately." The soldier said.  
  
"Shut up." Vegeta said appearing in front of the solider and slamming a fist into his stomach.  
  
The punch was so forceful that the glass visor the solider wore over his face shattered and vegeta let an energy orb form in his hand, killing the solider. After that it was a giant free-for-all. The soldiers rushed forward at the earth's warriors throwing fists and kicks.  
  
Gohan was knocking them down left and right, vegeta crushing many at a time. Krillin tripped another, making it fall and get crushed under the army's weight. Tien and Yamcha were taking soldiers down with ease as well, and puar had transformed into an iron and was burning the soldiers. Things were under control until one of the fallen soldier's utility belts began to glow and a little pod emerged from it, transforming into a net. It captured Krillin yamcha and puar in it and started to lift off.  
  
The net was giving off an electric current to keep the three from struggling, and electrocuting them. As the soldiers lessened More nets emerged and it became a desperate struggle to escape them. As the nets captures were made they lifted into the sky and they held all of the women, Master roshi, the babies, Oolong, Tien and vegeta. Gohan was dodging the nets as best as he could on the ground but they swarmed him all lunging in and capturing his body. He yelled from the electricity.  
  
As slug Jr's energy nets capture the z fighters and bring them to him, do they even stand a chance at all? Goten and trunks aren't faring well against his elite squadron either, will the small saiyajins suffer defeat? As for this figure still following goku, is he ever going to reveal himself?! Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	8. Mystery revealed

Hi. I don't own dragon ball z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, Again I appologize for the lack of updates but thanks for your patience. Anyway please read and review thanks - peachman  
  
The dark ship still sat on the lookout, like a giant spider harvesting the earth as its nest. The sky was slowly slipping into nightfall and earth's fighters are in peril. Goten fell backward skidding on his stomach along the lookout as bibliote was doing a number on him. The slightly tall blue skinned fighter was incredibly fast and knocking him around. Mango had trunks as well; the reptilian creature slamming another fist into the young fighters face. Orecromine appeared behind them and sent goten into the ground with a hard right kick and trunks away with a powerful backhand.  
  
"Pathetic little things." Bibliote remarked.  
  
Trunks kicked off the ground flying back at the elite fighters slamming a hard left elbow into the back of mango's neck. He followed this attack with a spin kick that knocked mango temporarily off balance, then throwing more punches. With a gloved hand mango caught the first fist, pulled trunks in, and drove him down into the lookout with a fierce elbow.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled running to his best friends aid.  
  
He was stopped by Orecromine's powerful kick that sent his jaw pointing toward the skies. Slowly his body was falling backward but Orecromine sped it up with a quick chop, goten violently slamming against the solid concrete of the lookout.  
  
"How did that pavement taste?" Mango taunted.  
  
"Shut up!" Goten yelled kicking back onto his feet, his aura picking up and he rushed forward throwing a few fists at orecromine. These punches were easily dodged and bibliote interrupted with a knee into goten's stomach. Orecromine then extended a hand releasing an energy wave that carried goten to the edge of the lookout and off.  
  
"Goten!" trunks yelled after his friend.  
  
He picked himself up and dashed off the edge after him, hoping that he wasn't going to die.  
  
Behind him Slug Jr gave the go ahead and Orecromine, Bibliote, and mango all followed the young warriors. Slug Jr then rose flying closely behind knowing that the other warriors would soon arrive and the real battle would begin.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In other world..  
  
Goku yawned loudly his eyes opening. After the huge meal last night they all decided to go to bed and rest up for a hard day of training. The sun was extremely bright but there was something blocking it.  
  
A figure.  
  
Goku sat up looking around for the top to his orange gi in a frantic, the figure starting to move. He threw it on and then hopped to his feet in a fighter stance, ready for anything.  
  
The figure paused.  
  
"C'mon, show yourself!" Goku said sternly.  
  
This yell awoke the other four, and they were highly confused. Finally the figure stepped into the light. He had pink skin, two horns emerging from the top of his head. He had a black beard and majestic blue clothes, complete with white boots. It was Dabura.  
  
"Well well, finally we meet face to face again." Dabura said with a chuckle.  
  
"What?! Dabura? What are you doing here?" Goku questioned.  
  
"I've been following you for quite some time, we have unfinished business." He said with a grin.  
  
"But how did you.. Oh now I remember.." Goku said trailing off. " You were to violent when your time with king yemma came, and going to hell would only please you, so they sent you here."  
  
"You're correct." He said unfolding his massive arms. " But enough talk."  
  
Dabura charged forward with lightening speed and slammed a knee into goku's stomach with great force, causing the adult saiyajin to gasp in pain. He finished this up with a powerful uppercut, which sent the warrior flying high into the air.  
  
"Man..How'd he get so powerful?" Goku questioned in pain as he sailed through the air.  
  
He let his energy rise and he stopped himself turning to face the demon king, who was speeding toward him. This time goku didn't let dabura get the best of him, he faded as the demon slashed at him and appeared again slamming a heel into his face.  
  
One thing was for sure: this battle was just beginning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gohan's eyes slowly opened to see they'd traveled over water and were nearing the area around Korin's tower leading to the lookout. He wasn't fully concious yet but it didn't take rocket science to know this was bad. First the power levels, then the soldiers, now the nets.  
  
"Uh.." Gohan groaned.  
  
His body was incredibly sore from being electrocuted, and his family and friends were right beside him, sharing his agony. The nets finally stopped and gohans weak eyes spotted six forms on the ground. Two of them were goten and trunks, but the other four were beings he'd never seen before.  
  
The nets lowered hovering infront of a namekian being who had the biggest power level out of all of them and gohan didn't like him.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak and gohan narrowed his expression.  
  
Slug jr's squadron is beating up on goten and trunks, dabura and goku are battling it out what else could happen!? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - peachman 


	9. A Huge Battle Kicks up

Hi I don't own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Anyway I hope your all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it, im trying to get the updates in as quick as posssible and not leave you guys hangin. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks please read and review - Peachman  
  
  
  
Trunks searched around frantically for goten, his blue eyes scaling the mountains. Finally he spotted his young friend, hands in front of him holding back the energy beam that Orecromine sent after him. Trunks sped forward and released a blast of his own, deflecting the beam and leaving goten at rest.  
  
"Oh man these guys are strong trunks." Goten gasped out.  
  
"Why don't we just go super saiyajin?" Trunks asked.  
  
"'Cause, they think that theres only one, and slug Jr wants to fight him. Do you really want to fight slug Jr?" Goten replied.  
  
Trunks' eyes glanced over seeing the angry namekjin and he looked back to goten,  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Several nets had appeared and they were holding what looked like trunks and gotens friends and families, all bound. Goten stood on his feet angrily joining trunks and the two studied the scene in front of them. Above Orecromine, Bibliote, and Mango were speeding forward, ready to attack.  
  
"What do we do trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well I think that we should try and hold these guys off until my dad and gohan can get out of those nets and finish them off." Trunks answered.  
  
Goten nodded and the two let their aura's rise and took off ready to meet the three head on. Trunks met mango with a powerful knee in the stomach and then rotated his body, the top of his foot slamming into mango's jaw. Goten had slammed repeated fists into bibliote's face trying to make some sort of injury but was smacked aside by a powerful shuffle kick. Orecromine was there to greet him with a pair of cupped hands.  
  
Goten's body sailed through the air, blood leaving his lips, and he hit a mountain with a tremendous thud. Trunks looked back and was caught of guard with an energy blast that sent him following goten with an explosion.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** In other world..  
  
Dabura was throwing lightening quick fists at goku, making it almost impossible to dodge but goku was doing so and backflipped out of Dabura's grasp. Dabura raised his hand in the air a magenta energy ball forming and goku interrupted the attack.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Goku barked.  
  
Dabura looked at him confused then stopping the energy attack, "What?!"  
  
"From what I did hear from my wife and friends you turned over a new leaf. You even wanted to help find my son, Gohan." Goku said clenching his fists.  
  
"Peh, those fools actually believed me. I wanted to find your son to fight him. Once demon always demon. I am the king of the underworld and I will show you why!" He yelled back.  
  
Uubu caught Dabura off guard with a hard right knee into the spine and then a spin kick into the throat. Dabura's massive body flew away crashing into a nearby mountain but it didn't stop him for long; Dabura burst out from the mountain slamming an elbow into his gut and following it with a hard kick that sent Uubu sailing onto the grassy planet.  
  
Ampharos was next; he appeared behind dabura snatching him from behind with his staff, placing the pole over dabura's throat. The demon king struggled to pull the fighter off him but couldn't reach. Goku appeared in front of dabura arms folded and his expression in a glare.  
  
"Stop this dabura!" Goku yelled.  
  
Dabura didn't reply instead he screamed, his aura exploding and he sent ampharos flying away from him. Grinning, he dove forward meeting goku with a knee in the stomach and then he turned catching goku with the back of his fist. The adult saiyajin toppled off balance and was caught again by a swift kick that sent him skidding along the ground into the solid rock.  
  
"Theres no way these pathetic fighters can beat me, No way."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Slug jr walked slowly past the grop of glowing nets, the warriors inside beginning to awaken. He said nothing; however the beings in the nets were complaining about the discomfort, the electricity had worn out and they had all regained conscious. He strolled over to the first net and tore it open with his dark nails, then pulling a female out of it. She had dark hair and dark eyes to match it, her body was slender and she was young. She began to fight back against slug jr's will.  
  
"Let go of me you green weirdo!" she yelled.  
  
"Shut your mouth human." He replied backhanding her away.  
  
She fell to the ground whimpering in pain and suddenly Slug jr felt a power level rise. He glanced around for the signature and found it in a tall man. His fists were balled and his teeth were clenched.  
  
"This must be the one, his power level is immense." Slug jr said to himself.  
  
"You will pay!" he yelled his energy exploding and shredding the net.  
  
Slug jr studied him awkwardly seeing how fast this fighter could bring out his power. Another woman walked up behind him and punched him weakly in the head, a scowl on her face. She looked different from the other woman; she had aqua colored hair and blue eyes. Slug jr did not hesitate to knock her away with the rise of his energy.  
  
Another energy level rose this being was shorter than the other, and by looks older than the other. His net shredded to and he landed beside the taller one taking a fighter stance.  
  
"You just hit the wrong woman!" The other figure yelled, his energy exploding.  
  
"Which one of these is the fighter that destroyed bujai?" Lord slug questioned to himself.  
  
The other fighters emerged from their nets taking the two other fighters sides, forming a line. Suddenly the slamming of a small body on the ground broke this tense moment. it was the body of one of the small fighters, trunks. He groaned softly and slug jr's squardron landed beside lord slug gotens body slowly landing beside trunks'. The three laughed and the other fighters glared forward.  
  
This battle was going to be incredible.  
  
  
  
Finally the z warriors are up and ready, preparing to take on Slug Jr's squadron. Are goten and trunks down for the count? Or is this saiyajin duo just getting warmed up? As for Dabura in other world, his agenda is a clear one: eliminate goku. What will be the out come of these awesome battles? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	10. Defeat of the squadron

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while, computer problems -.-;. Anyway I hope you all can forgive me for this leave of absence and keep reading my story, cuz now im guna update like crazy! Thanks again please read and review! -Peachman  
  
Gohan seethed his energy picking up heavily; his younger brother and trunks had just been completely decimated by this namekian and his squadron. The other fighters had joined him and vegeta was just as mad as gohan, both of the saiyajin's power levels increasing dramatically. Vegeta's power level was nearing super saiyajin when gohan warned him not to; they must save their energy for later on. Vegeta stepped forward from the line extending a finger towards slug Jr and his squadron,  
  
"I am the prince of the saiyajin's vegeta. You foolishly just struck my wife and you'll pay for it with your life!" He screamed.  
  
The squadron chuckled some and then the z fighters glanced toward one another trying to formulate some plan. Master roshi and the women dropped back, after some heavy protest, and took the babies, puar and Oolong with them as well. The rest of the fighters took stances and Tien and Yamcha kicked off the ground flying at the squadron.  
  
Tien confronted Orecromine with powerful fists into the face, which sent the giant stumbling backward. Yamcha was taking on Bibliote, sending fierce kicks at the fighter, who dodged some but got hit by most. Yamcha's heel dug deep into the creature's throat making him squeal in agony and yamcha smirk. He brought his elbow up slamming it into Bibliotes throat sending him skidding along the rock.  
  
Tien continued his assault and every now and then he'd stop for a short breather but kept on varying his style with kicks and punches and elbows. Orecromine may have been powerful but he sure wasn't fast, and the damage he was taking was proving it. Every punch, every kick, every knee that tien threw it hit orecromine. He back flipped sensing that orecromine's energy had taken a dramatic fall, the last elbow penetrated the armor and blood now left it. Tien placed his hands together forming a diamond shape and screamed.  
  
"Its over!" Tien had yelled as the powerful blast had emitted through his hands and disintegrated the body of orecromine into tiny bits of matter.  
  
Yamcha was having more of a tough time as Bibliote was using a three-energy disk attack that almost hit him. To top that Mango kept interfering, throwing punches whenever he could. Yamcha with drew, gathering energy into his fist, it making a small aura and he grinned as bibliote charged straight at him.  
  
"What an idiot." Yamcha said with a grin.  
  
Just then mango slammed a knee into yamcha's back, causing him to drop is attack and bibliote collided with a hard left kick. He flew backward but stopped himself and rotated his body regaining the energy for his attack. When it was done he flew straight for Bibliote and drew his fist backward. Bibliote grinned and threw a fist of his own forward, but yamcha ducked down and called out,  
  
"Wolf fang fist!" And drove his hand forward with a surge of energy, penetrating Bibliote's stomach.  
  
Yamcha's fist had gone clear out the other side of bibliote and he let an energy ball form in his hand and explode, destroying Bibliote's body.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** In other world,  
  
Goku sidestepped avoiding another fist from dabura who had gone crazy. He wasn't going to stop trying to fight goku anytime soon, and his attacks proved that. Goku brought his knee up to deflect Dabura's own knee with success and then sent the demon king away with a powerful uppercut. Dabura's body flailed wildly in the air and goku released a few energy blasts to chase him.  
  
"Oh man." Goku sighed running to his other fighter's aids.  
  
Bubbles and Gregory were in a heap in the corner, dazed. Uubu was getting back up and so was ampharos, who looked furious. The Blasts had exploded in the sky and Dabura quickly recovered speeding down to meet goku. Dabura's energy was up and ready and he let out a low bellow. Goku stood his ground, arching his back and fists tight.  
  
The Demon king met goku with an explosion of energy, which threw Uubu and Ampharos back. But when the smoke cleared, goku stood there holding dabura back with his right hand, as a Super Saiyajin. The demon king growled in protest and goku's hand began to emit a small light that made dabura jump backward.  
  
"This is your final warning Dabura." He said lowly, " Leave here."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mango whimpered slightly seeing that his two other comrades, who were stronger than he, had been defeated. He clenched his fists tightly, shaking, and glanced over to the two fighters, who'd high-fived each other.  
  
"Damn them." Mango yelped.  
  
"You shouldn't be worried about them." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Huh?!" Mango yelped.  
  
There stood..a namekian. His skin was a lighter shade of green than Slug jr. He had a white cape that was swaying in the wind and a white turban around his head. His under clothing was similar to that of Slug Jr's but was purple.  
  
With that He slammed a knee into mango's stomach with great force, causing him to gasp in pain and then he released an energy beam through his head, instantly killing the creature. Piccolo lowered himself to the ground landing beside gohan and the others a scowl on his face.  
  
"Piccolo." Gohan said with a slight smile.  
  
"Lets get this fight under way."  
  
With Piccolo on the scene things may be looking up for the Z warriors. But now its just slug Jr vs. the z fighters in this all out battle to save the earth. Meanwhile up in other world, goku is fighting dabura and things are just beginning to start up. Thanks for reading please review - Peachman 


	11. Two Fighters Down

Hey again guys! Happy belated thanksgiving! Ive been brainstorming a lot for upcoming chapters and I think I like what ive got so far so heres another installment of Dragon Ball Z: The Son of slug! Enjoy! Thanks please read and review! - Peachman  
  
Piccolo had now joined the rest of the z fighters; the namekian had just showed up right, as mango was about to finish Yamcha. The fighters stood ready, each glaring at slug jr whom had taken his own fighting position and fixated a glare on the group.  
  
"So another namekian eh'?" He said with a slight grin.  
  
"Yeah, I am a Namekian. However I'm not like you." Piccolo replied.  
  
With that Tien and Yamcha stepped forward from behind the rest, stretching out their muscles and forearms. They each got into a slight crouch without looking back and Tien spoke first,  
  
"Hey guys let us have a go at him first? I mean we know that Gohan and Vegeta are the strongest out of all of us but it would be interesting to see how me and yamcha would fare against such a great power."  
  
Vegeta grunted in protest; there was no way he was going to let such weak fighters battle first, when he, the prince of the saiyajin could wipe the floor with this green weirdo. He stepped forward angrily but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see gohan studying him with concern.  
  
"Let go of me brat!" vegeta snapped.  
  
"No vegeta, I mean c'mon Tien and Yamcha did good against the squadron! How powerful could this guy be?" Gohan replied.  
  
Vegeta grunted folding his arms and turned his attention back toward the battle. Tien and yamcha had decided to attack at the same time and they kicked off the dusty earth, heading for the namekian.  
  
Tien grinned with excitement and dew a fist back, yamcha forming an energy ball in his hand. Just as they neared Slug jr he suddenly fazed out and reappeared high above them in the sky.  
  
"What the?" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Lets attack together." Tien answered.  
  
The two dove upward, extending out fists and arching knees, almost looking like mirror opposites of one another. This time as they approached slug jr, he didn't faze out instead he dove forward meeting both of them with a double knee. They both gasped out of agony, leaning forward and slug jr finished the attack with a sharp elbow into their backs.  
  
Both fighters hit the mountains below with a loud explosion.  
  
Vegeta turned to gohan anger stricken, " How powerful could this guy be?" He copied.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Back in other world.  
  
Dabura screamed in rage throwing another punch which goku didn't dodge. The fist rammed into his face with great force and sent him skidding backward into the stonewall of the temple. He groaned sitting up; he didn't want to damage the temple, it was sacred to the kaios.  
  
"Come on! Fight me!" Dabura yelled releasing a giant magenta blast at goku.  
  
Goku put up his palms and caught the blast, desperate not to let it explode. He slowly climbed to his feet, holding the energy blast and started to walk forward, toward the exit of the temple. Ampharos ran inside meeting dabura with a series of kicks and punches that were easily blocked, and he was smacked away. Uubu was now fighting dabura and goku inched toward the exit.  
  
"Have..to..get..this..outside!" he yelled with a burst of super saiyajin energy.  
  
With that the gold blast emitted from his hands and sent dabura's outside with a loud explosion and goku turned to see Uubu battling Dabura. He was doing exceptionally well, dodging all of the demons attacks and meeting his attacks with a roundhouse kick. Goku looked down at his own fists and scowled.  
  
"Time to take it to the next level." He said letting his energy pick up.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo stared at the rubble in which tien and yamcha's bodies lie under; with two hits the fighters had been taken out. This namekian fighter's power was unbearably strong. Piccolo gripped his cape and removed it with a quick motion, tossing it and his turban away with a swift motion.  
  
Slug jr had turned his attention to the rest of the fighters and vegeta stepped forward gazing up at Slug jr.  
  
"Now we do things my way, understand?" he said sternly.  
  
Goten and trunks had risen back to their feet to join them and gohan blinked following vegeta.  
  
"Okay so we all attack together?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No. I will fight him on my own." Vegeta replied as he began to rise into the air.  
  
"Wait! No! Vegeta!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Shut your trap!" Vegeta answered. "Im tired of waiting on the sidelines for my 'chance to shine'! No more!"  
  
With that vegeta took off in the sky to confront Slug jr.  
  
With vegeta stepping up to take on slug jr things seem to be picking up and the battles are getting even more intense. Gohan and the others can only watch on as vegeta faces off against slug jr, but how long can they wait? Wil slug jr unravel the mystery of Bujai's death? Lets hope goku can handle things in other world! Thanks please review! - Peachman 


	12. Saiyajin Style

Hi Everyone. Im back again with a new chapter, things are looking good and soon I can be updating like crazy, uggh Christmas time is nuts! But anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter please read and review, thanks -peachman  
  
  
  
The wind blew slightly, moving Vegeta's dark, spiked locks around as he glared at slug jr. The two fighters floated in the air silently, Vegeta trying to get a measure on the evil namekian's power level. Slug Jr glared back with the same intensity, not knowing what to expect or how powerful vegeta was.  
  
"This battle is for my wife, you will pay for touching her." Vegeta snapped as he charged forward, throwing repeated punches and catching slug Jr off guard.  
  
The namekian hadn't expected this and quickly regained his balance and was blocking fists with his forearms letting his energy rise. He began to fight back with his own series of punches, which vegeta was blocking and he fazed out, reappearing above slug jr with a ferocious kick.  
  
Slug Jr lost his balance for a moment but quickly regained it, adjusting his wrist guards.  
  
"This saiyajin is something else." He said to himself." This might be the one who killed bujai."  
  
"Whats the matter? Are you scared green boy?" Vegeta said with a chuckle.  
  
Slug jr didn't reply, he charged forward meeting vegeta with a well placed elbow in the gut and a roundhouse kick that sent the saiyajin prince sailing off balance. Vegeta was pursued further as slug jr appeared and met him with a few fists in the stomach and another forceful elbow.  
  
Vegeta flew down toward the mountain below with great speed but stopped himself upon reaching its top with his hands.  
  
"Well, he's fast." Vegeta choked out rising to his feet.  
  
He kicked off the mountain, speeding towards Slug jr and was lost in a wave of punches and kicks in which he landed some of his own. Down below gohan and the others were cheering vegeta on.  
  
"See I told you my dad can handle this goten!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Don't get so cocky." Piccolo warned.  
  
"Sh! Quiet you guys!" Gohan said studying the two fighters.  
  
Vegeta could certainly handle himself against Slug jr but the real question was; For how long?  
  
********************************************************* In other world..  
  
Goku had risen in his second level of super saiyajin and taken it upon himself to help out Uubu, who was putting up a very good fight against dabura. Uubu caught him with another sweep and goku finished the combo with a punch of his own, sending the demon king reeling.  
  
"Urgh!" He yelled as he hit the stone floor.  
  
Goku breathed heavily, as did Uubu as they studied dabura, who was scrambling to his feet. Uubu formed an energy ball in his hand and was about ready to throw it at dabura when Ampharos hit Uubu's hand making the energy ball fly out and hit a wall with a low explosion.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Uubu yelled.  
  
"I don't want you to damage this temple!" Ampharos replied back.  
  
"Too late! Ah-Ha ha ha!" Dabura cackled as he released an energy wave at the ceiling of the temple.  
  
Ampharos watched the beam in wide-eyed awe and was relieved when goku appeared deflecting the beam with a blast of his own. He let his body drop out of the air and landed on Dabura with a boot in the head, then following it with a swift kick into the jaw.  
  
"You can't win dabura" Goku said landing firmly on the floor.  
  
"Shut up!" The demon king yelled, his aura exploding.  
  
Goku studied him and then stepped forward knowing that super saiyajin 2 may not be enough to stop Dabura.  
  
**************************************************** At Grand kaio's house..  
  
"This isn't good." King kaio said lowly, the other kaio's surrounding him.  
  
"I agree, lets say we send my Pikkon to help Goku." West kaio said with a slimy smile.  
  
"Shut your face West kaio! I was talking about the situation on earth!" King kaio snapped.  
  
"Hush now you two. Im sure vegeta and gohan can handle it, I don't think goku will defeat dabura and be back here in enough time to help them." Supreme kaio added.  
  
Grand kaio said nothing, he sat on his throne watching the kaio's through his dark shades and stroking his long white beard.  
  
As Vegeta continues his assault on Slug jr, how long can the saiyajin prince keep this up without turning super saiyajin? Wil Slug jr ever solve the mystery of Bujai's death?And as for other world, Goku may have to kick it up another level to silence dabura for good but will he make it back in time for the other warriors? Keep reading to find out! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	13. Bye Bye Dabura

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don''t own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
Full of violent desperation Vegeta charged onward, determined to destroy Slug Jr. The namekian snickered at Vegeta's attempts and knocked him away with a swift right hand. The saiyajin prince regained his balance and was on the offensive, throwing energy blasts left and right, the sky lit up like the fourth of July, but when the smoke cleared, Slug Jr stood unaffected.  
  
"You really are of a pathetic sort." He sneered.  
  
"And you are nothing but a green freak!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
Piccolo glared at Vegeta letting out a low snort of protest. Gohan grinned a little but said nothing; however Trunks clearly spoke his mind.  
  
"Yeah you get 'em dad! Show that green booger whose boss!" He shouted into the sky.  
  
Vegeta smirked, his lip curving upward and he clenched his fists tightly. His gaze hadn't left Slug Jr's in quite some time. Vegeta's power quickly rose climbing heights to which Slug Jr hadn't ever felt. His hair went contrast to its normal color; from ebony to golden. Vegeta's charcoal colored eyes had now changed to an emerald green and his muscles were a lot more visible.  
  
"What's this golden transformation?" Slug Jr asked.  
  
"You ever hear of a super saiyajin?! Well I'm one!" Vegeta screamed as he charged forward, sinking an elbow deep into the Namekian's chest.  
  
Slug Jr gasped in pain and was caught by another elbow, which Vegeta rotated his body to land. The Green being was now flying backward and then forward, as Vegeta landed a swift kick. Rocks raked Slug Jr's body as he sank into a nearby mountain, clouds of smoke filling the air. The namekian looked down to see his left arm and leg coated in purple blood.  
  
"Damn.. Saiyajin!" He screamed, his red aura picking up and moving the rocks out from under him.  
  
Slug Jr charged forward leaving the bed of rocks behind, sights and anger set for Vegeta.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in other world..  
  
Goku let his energy out; to its full potential. Luckily they were outside the temple so that he couldn't damage it. Static bolts were forming around Goku's body and his hair was beginning to extend backward. No one could hear anything over Goku's deafening screams however, but a transformation was in progress.  
  
"What is he doing?!" Dabura bellowed.  
  
"Super Saiyajin three" Uubu screamed with a smile.  
  
Goku's body was emitting a blinding aura, and only the outline of his body was visible. The bones in his face shifted, so that Goku's eyebrows disappeared but still stuck out where they should be. His muscles were enormous, veins visible through every one. Goku's hair, now huge, golden, and bulky, extended to his lower back with one lock over his eye. Goku stood ready to battle as a super saiyajin three.  
  
"You..ready.. Dabura?" Goku panted.  
  
"Are you saiyajin? You can barely hold that form." Dabura said with a sly grin.  
  
"Just be ready to feel pain." Goku retorted.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting." But dabura couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Goku had used instant transmission and slammed his mouth shut with a powerful right knee. Dabura met the ground face first with force, skidding and eating dirt until he stopped. Goku landed softly, his aura in a roar.  
  
"You bast-"Dabura choked out but was flung into the air by his arm, flailing around like a fish out of water.  
  
Goku appeared above him, elbowing deep into dabura's stomach and then sent him back into the ground with a quick right hand. Dust filled the air and so did the chants of Ampharos and Uubu. Goku smirked slightly but kept his focus. The demon king was up again and forming double energy balls in his palms. He released them and they drifted for a time before multiplying into about 30 times more of themselves.  
  
"A hahaha, saiyajin, you die here." Dabura screamed as each energy ball exploded.  
  
Dabura could not see Goku nor could he feel his energy, thick clouds of smoke coated the air and dabura waved his hands frantically to clear out the smoke.  
  
"Where is he?" Dabura sneered.  
  
"In back of you."  
  
Goku's foot found its place against dabura's spine, which made his body contort in opposite ways. The demon king let out a cry in pain and Goku let him have another kick, propelling his body upward.  
  
"This is it dabura. I've had it, your existence ends here and now. KA-ME-HA- ME-"  
  
Goku held the kamehameha orb in his hands, it beamed with power and stayed in place. The ground beneath Goku's feet was breaking up, piles of rocks forming around his ankles from the sheer power of the kamehameha. Dabura's body was slowly falling, Goku knew he had to finish this and quick. His body phased out, reappearing in front of the demon king, extending his palms forward and all the while screaming.  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!" He bellowed, the blue beam erupting from his hands and completely obliterating Dabura.  
  
On the Grand Kaio's planet..  
  
"Oh My!" Supreme kaioshin exclaimed, removing his hand from the north kaio's back.  
  
"Yup ha-ha that's my Goku, always finishing the job right on time!" North kaio yelled.  
  
The kaios all stood in a circle, closed eyes watching Goku's fight. However supreme kaioshin kept his hand on the north kaio's back. West Kaio opened his eyes.  
  
"I still think Pikkon could have finished it faster and better." West kaio said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up West Kaio!" North kaio screamed, delivering a quick punch in the head.  
  
"Quiet everyone, the real trouble is down on earth." Grand kaio said. "If our fighters can't defeat Slug Jr then it won't matter if Goku killed Dabura, he won't have a home to return to!"  
  
"Shall we send Pikkon?" West kaio asked cheerfully.  
  
"Not yet." Grand kaio replied.  
  
On earth..  
  
"Damn you saiyajin!" Slug Jr yelled emitting an energy blast towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta flew to the side, dodging the beam and grinned, flying at top speed to the namekian. He met him with an agile kick in the jaw, following it up with a knee into the stomach. Purple blood filled the air, the namekian screaming in pain.  
  
"Pitiful fighting." Vegeta snarled, hammering Slug Jr down and into another mountain. An explosion soon followed.  
  
"This is awesome!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Careful Trunks I think the green man will hear you!" Goten said.  
  
"I guess we got all worked up for nothing." Gohan said looking to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo said nothing he just shook his head no, His glance turned back toward the mountain top which Slug Jr had just plowed through. There was a red aura, a huge red aura forming on the mountain top. The power level was at least as strong as a second level saiyajin.  
  
"FEEL MY WRATH SAIYAJIN!" Slug Jr Screeched.  
  
His arms were massive, veins visible throughout his body. His pupils shined and disappeared, red veins surrounding his eyes. Slug Jr rose from his stance, and began floating in the sky up toward Vegeta.  
  
"That.. that.. bastard namekian.." Vegeta choked out.  
  
"Barbequed Saiyajin. My Favorite." Slug Jr said before launching an energy blast that lit up the entire sky.  
  
Smoke cleared and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Gohan swallowed hard, knowing that it was his turn to fight.  
  
With Vegeta missing in action, gohan feels the need to step in and fill his position, but can he do it? As for Goku can he manage to get back in time before Slug Jr manhandles the entire planet? Find out next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: The Son of Slug! Thanks please read and review! - Peachman 


	14. Fusion Frenzy

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don''t own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
Gohan stared up at the abomination that called itself slug Jr. He was in absolute disbelief of what just happened. Within an instant, vegeta had disappeared with a flash of slug Jr's hand. This monster was unstoppable.  
  
"A Ha Ha Ha!" Slug Jr bellowed. "Whose next?!"  
  
"I am." Gohan said stepping forward.  
  
Slowly his body began to levitate in the air, his orange gi blowing slightly in the wind.  
  
"What're ya doin?! We have to find my dad!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"There's no time for that, I'm sure vegeta's fine. You stay here." Piccolo warned.  
  
Gohan met Slug Jr's eye level and took his fighter stance grinning a little. He couldn't help feeling like his father. Powerful opponent, orange gi, intense fighting. It had his fathers name written all over it. His muscles tensed a little and he charged forward, aura up and was caught in a wave of punches and kicks with Slug Jr.  
  
The two separated and gohan cupper his hands, getting into somewhat of a crouch.  
  
"Might as well start it off with a bang, Kamehameha!" He said in one bound, and then thrusting the blue beam in Slug Jr's direction.  
  
The beam soared towards slug Jr with immeasurable power but Slug Jr arched his arm and quickly knocked the beam aside. Gohan's attack proved to be innocuous and he began to panic. The namekian was on the offensive and slamming fists into the half saiyans chest.  
  
"That all you got kid?" Slug Jr sneered before sending him away with a powerful kick towards the ground.  
  
Gohan hit the dirt with a loud thud, leaving a crater to surround him. The saiyan slowly began to pull himself up from the ground and an energy blast hit close by sending him sprawling backward. Slug jr took advantage of this and met gohan before he could fall. A gasp of pain escaped him as a knee dug deep into his spine.  
  
"Gohan! No! We have to help my brother trunks, are you ready?" Goten said, with a determined tone.  
  
"Uh sure, ready when you are." Trunks replied taking his fusion stance.  
  
"No stop it, you don't know what your doing!" Piccolo screamed pushing trunks and messing up his fusion.  
  
Trunks toppled off balance and his index fingers met goten's, a bright light forming around the two. Piccolo could only watch in horror of the mistake he'd just made.  
  
Back in otherworld..  
  
"Man I'm bushed!" Goku said with a laugh.  
  
Goku, Uubu Bubbles and Gregory had just finished repairing the bits of damaged temple that goku couldn't have possibly protected. Ampharos let out a long sigh and then sat Indian style on the ground. Goku smiled at his friends and stood in front of Ampharos, extending his hand.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting with you, but I think it'd be a good idea to get back to grand kaio's house." Goku said.  
  
Ampharos smiled and shook back agreeing with him. Goku and the other's began their trek home trudging through the tall grasses of other world. Night had set in and goku encouraged the others to keep walking, that the sooner they got back the sooner they could have a scrumptious meal. However the rest of the night was spent around the campfire Uubu had built.  
  
"Master Goku?" Uubu said softly.  
  
"What's wrong Uubu?" Goku replied.  
  
"Its just, well when will I be as strong as you are?" Uubu asked.  
  
Goku smiled. "When you can steal food out of my hands then you'll be strong!"  
  
Everyone at the campfire laughed and talked on through the night.  
  
Back on earth..  
  
Gohan ate another mound of dirt as he hit the rocky earth. Slug Jr was relentless and hadn't let up in a long time. Gohan hadn't gotten a hit in since they first started the fight. He began to slowly pick himself up again when he felt the indent of Slug Jr's foot in his side. Gohan skidded across the dirt into another pile of rocks. The namekian landed grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Pitiful." He snorted.  
  
Slug Jr extended his hand outward and released a red energy wave, the pile of rocks where gohan was exploding into pebbles.  
  
But gohan reappeared behind Slug jr slamming his heel into the back of the namekian's neck. Gohan brought his other leg around catching him in the throat. Slug jr was now in a authoritative neck hold, gohan's heels digging into his throat.  
  
"Not so tough now huh? Time to melt your head off your shoulders." Gohan said, extending a hand down at the namekian, energy ball forming.  
  
Slug Jr's gigantic hands grabbed gohan's feet and pried him from slug jr's neck. The namekian brought gohans feet up over his head and then slammed them down into the earth. Gohan wheezed heavily, the strain of this battle was growing heavy on him.  
  
"I'll finish you now." Slug jr said, his index finger pointing toward Gohans mangled body.  
  
"I don't think so!" A dual voice said from behind him.  
  
Slug Jr turned, in absolute irritation to see a small plump figure standing with its arms barely folded over its thick stomach. He had a mix of black hair with lavender strands on the sides, wore black shoes, white pants, a black and yellow vest, black cuffs and a very loose green belt.  
  
"And what do you plan to do? Throw your diapers at me kid? Get lost." He said, firing his index fingers energy wave.  
  
The fat fusion managed to dodge the beam but just barely. "My name's Gotenks!" He screamed.  
  
"Well little gotenks lets see if we can burn a few pounds off of you, shall we?" Slug jr sneered and began firing a multitude of energy blasts at the young fighter.  
  
With gohan down for the count, Gotenks helpless and piccolo by himself, who can possibly defeat Slug jr? C'mon goku, quit playing around in other world and come save your friends! Find out what happens next time in Dragon Ball Z: The Son of Slug!! Thanks please read and review! -- Peachman 


	15. Piccolos power

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don''t own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
The beams continued to fire, gotenks dodging as best as he could in his deformed state. Slug Jr snarled with laughter, and wasn't fatigued in the least bit. Gotenks however was a different story. The fused saiyajin grew weary and soon the blasts were hitting him, singeing his skin and making him scream in pain. When gotenks finally hit the ground, Slug Jr stopped.  
  
"Had enough?" He asked gotenks with a sly grin.  
  
Gotenks tried as best he could to pick himself up off the ground but was stunned with another energy blast, which sent him flying a few more feet away. The young warrior had blood coming from every wound and the sides of his mouth; he was absolutely powerless to defend himself.  
  
"Fine I'll finish him then I'll take care of the boy in orange." Slug Jr said, stomping over to gotenks fallen body.  
  
"I don't think so!" A voice said from above him, a firm foot slamming into his face.  
  
Slug Jr toppled backward falling onto the ground with a loud thud and quickly scrambled to his feet, when he arose, it was like looking in a mirror. Another namekian was staring him in the face; he wore a white turban and cape. Under the cape he wore a purple gi, accompanied with a blue sash.  
  
"You bastard. You had no right to interfere with our fight. My power dwarfs yours you must have known that! You'll pay dearly for striking me." Slug Jr said jumping forward and extending his fist.  
  
He only caught a white cape though, and the titanium under the shoulder pads came crashing down on top of him, knocking him over into a heap. Piccolo's turban clonked him on the head as he was trying to stand, making slug Jr scream in frustration.  
  
"Heh. You're just a power hungry asshole." Piccolo retorted taking a fighter stance.  
  
The two namekians went back and forth, punch for punch kick for kick, piccolo with the advantage since he wasn't angry. Slug Jr's rage was making him blind to attacks and piccolo took each advantage and kicked him around. The two had been fighting for quite a while and finally stopped.  
  
Both took their fighter stances, glaring at one another. Piccolo grinned feeling slug jr's aggravation and took it upon himself to concentrate on his power. Slowly with a blinding light, two forms of piccolo stepped out of the original, all taking fighter stances and the same grin.  
  
Slug Jr's eyes boggled out, to the point where you could almost count the veins and he screamed again in frustration.  
  
"You think by using some stupid trick you can beat me?! Not a chance!" He bellowed his red aura rising again.  
  
Both piccolo clones kicked off and leaped into the air, while the original extended his middle and index fingers upon his forehead. Sparks began to generate from his fingers, and piccolos body tensed. His two clones were giving Slug Jr a run for his money. The first clone was throwing punches and kicks while the other fired energy blasts which Slug Jr failed to dodge.  
  
"I can't wait to just get rid of this guy." Piccolo grunted.  
  
The piccolo clones began to kick slug Jr back and forth, almost like a Ping- Pong game. One of the clones differed from the game by kicking upwards and launching slug Jr into the air. The other clone found this amusing and grinned, and then he began launching energy blasts up at slug Jr.  
  
Other world.  
  
Goku yawned loudly as they approached the house of the grand kaio. He'd been walking all morning trying to convince the others that they were almost there. Now they'd finally made it and goku was starving!  
  
"Oh man I cant wait to eat." Goku muttered patting his stomach.  
  
Uubu looked at goku arching a brow. "He acts more like a child than an adult." Uubu Thought.  
  
"Goku Goku!" North kaio screamed as he raced toward them.  
  
"What is It north kaio, I'm starving I haven't eaten in hours." Goku moaned.  
  
"This is no time for that, there's trouble on earth and they need you!" he screamed at the saiyan.  
  
"Okay, okay ill go." Goku groaned and then said with a smile," After I eat!"  
  
When goku arrived there was a large picnic table outside of the grand kaios house. It was full of food. Bowls of hot steaming ramen, plates of whole turkeys, prime rib, ears of corn stacked so high goku could barely see. There was tons of food and goku wasted no time mowing down.  
  
"Goku you really mustn't be here stuffing your face, the others need you. Right now piccolo's the only fighter that's even making an impact on slug Jr.!" Supreme kaioshin said.  
  
"I know that they're fighting, I have confidence in them. I felt their power levels and sensed them fighting. If anyone can clobber him it'll be them. Gohan's fine, just a little reeled, Vegeta's off strategizing goten and trunks have defused and are summoning their own attacks. Piccolos got this; I'm staying here to train Uubu, because we got a little side tracked with Dabura." Goku managed to gulp out before stuffing himself with more ramen.  
  
The kaios stared at goku in disbelief, but goku uttered not another word. Uubu joined him in the feast and the kaios began to panic.  
  
Slug Jr screamed after being pummeled into the dirt for a sixth time. The piccolo clones landed beside him grinning from ear to ear. Slug Jr's aura picked up, creating a crater around his body.  
  
"I've had it with these damned clones!" Slug Jr screamed, releasing two gigantic energy blasts, one for each piccolo.  
  
The original piccolo looked up at the fight and a sweat drop trickled down his brow. The two other clones were nowhere in sight and it looked as if Slug Jr had just tripled his muscle and aura size.  
  
"No. Please just a little longer." Piccolo begged, the last of his energy transferring to his fingers.  
  
"Say goodbye, Lethal Energy Dan attack!" Slug jr screeched an energy beam erupting from his hand and sailing towards piccolo. This was it, the beam would hit piccolo before he had enough energy and instantly kill him. The earth wood is doomed.  
  
"I don't think so!" A piccolo clone appeared and knocked away the beam, another grabbing Slug Jr in a full nelson.  
  
The rogue Namekian ranted in protest and struggled to break free. The piccolo clone however didn't loosen his grip for a moment. The original piccolo grinned and lowered his fingers from his forehead.  
  
"It's finished." He said softly. "Special Beam Cannon!" He screamed.  
  
The beam shot out of his finger tips in a coiling sensation, full of power and intensity. The beam sailed toward slug Jr and hit, penetrating the namekian's mid section and sailing straight through to a nearby mountain. The piccolo clones slowly faded out of the way and the original piccolo dropped to a knee, exhausted and out of breath.  
  
Can slug Jr really be dead? Piccolos exhausted and the other fighters are out of commission see what happens next chapter. Thanks please review - peachman 


	16. Super Namek

Slowly but surely the smoke cleared the air leaving the two namekian's visible on the ground. Slug Jr's body lie still and piccolo did not look up. The special beam cannon had been a success; it broke straight through slug Jr's chest and seemingly defeated him. Piccolo panted heavily, his legs had given out from under him and he held his body up with his hands.  
  
"That took everything I had," Piccolo grunted.  
  
To his horror Slug Jr quickly sat up. The whole in his chest was gone, healed up and he grinned.  
  
"Surprised to see me alive? C'mon now piccolo you couldn't have forgotten about my namekian healing powers." He snorted.  
  
"Damn.. him." Piccolo whispered, completely weakened.  
  
Slug jr chuckled evilly, Walking over toward the helpless piccolo. He leaned in close and then he sent a foot deep into piccolo's side making him gasp in pain.  
  
"You should have never even tried to fight me." He said, then repeatedly kicking him in the side.  
  
"Leave Mr. Piccolo alone!" Two voices said each on an opposite side of slug jr.  
  
Two blue energy beams flew toward him, both exploding with ferocity. The smoke cleared and there stood goten and trunks, on opposite sides of slug Jr, both grinning. The two fighters launched themselves forward, throwing punches and kicks which slug Jr easily blocked. He sent the two small saiyajins away with knees in the stomach following with a double elbow into the back.  
  
"This is quite ridiculous. Who sent them to fight me?" Slug Jr laughed.  
  
"I did." Said vegeta floating upward.  
  
"I thought I killed you." Slug jr said with a sneer.  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Vegeta screamed his aura immediately rising into super saiyajin.  
  
The veins in vegeta's arms were clearly visible and his hair was longer, the pointed locks more defined. He cupped his hands and extended them forward.  
  
"Let's finish with this!" He screamed, bolts of static electricity surrounding his body.  
  
An energy ball began to form between his palms, energy generating around it. Vegeta chuckled loudly seeing the fear in the namekian's eyes; it gave him a feeling of absolute power. His body tensed and a beam erupted from his palms with velocity hitting slug Jr straight on with a flash of light. The beam exploded violently, the shockwave knocking vegeta backwards. Gohan flew upward, catching vegeta and then quickly releasing him.  
  
"You think that did it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not even close." Vegeta replied.  
  
The smoke cleared and there stood a furious namekian blood trickling down his left side and chin. His clothing was ravaged and his expression grim. Goten and trunks floated beside gohan and vegeta watching slug jr intently.  
  
"Where's piccolo?" Gohan asked goten.  
  
"Trunks and I hid him in a cave nearby." Goten replied.  
  
"Good. We don't need any distractions." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"But we may need all the help we can get." Gohan said looking back toward slug jr.  
  
The rogue namekian was powering up again, and his body was growing massive. Quickly his height rose, his arms growing grotesquely longer and after a few moments he towered over them. Slug jr had tapped into his super namekian power.  
  
Back in other world..  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
North kaio screamed racing over to the feasting saiyajin. Goku looked up, taking another bite of chicken and then gulping it down,  
  
"What's wrong North kaio?" Goku asked.  
  
"Slug jr has just gone super namekian! He's at least 30 stories tall!" North kaio screamed.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure vegeta will be real happy he has a challenge." Goku said with a smile.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! ALL YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE SITTING HERE AND STUFFING YOUR DAMNED FACE!" North kaio screeched, his face turning purple.  
  
Goku glanced over to him, taking another large swig of the bottled water provided for him. Then finally saying,  
  
"Look, if things get really bad then ill step in, but they need to learn to fight by themselves and not always depend on me to save the day. If they do then they'll never get stronger." Goku said, then taking a bite of ramen.  
  
"Goku you cant be serious." North kaio pleaded with him.  
  
"But I am north kaio. Gohan, Vegeta and the others are strong and they need to realize it." Goku stood, finally full and began to walk away, the sash of his gi swaying with his stride.  
  
Uubu watched his master leave and quickly scrambled to his feet calling after Goku. The two met in the grassy fields of the kaio world, ready to train again.  
  
"Master Goku, do you really think that the others can beat Slug Jr?" Uubu asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. But no more talk of that." Goku replied getting into a fighter stance.  
  
The two warriors charged at each other, both in turtle school form. Uubu had definitely improved from last time; he was a lot quicker but still couldn't land a punch on goku. From a distance grand kaio watched the two, the glint from his glasses shining blindingly.  
  
Back on earth..  
  
The rogue namekian was insane. His new power had caused him to lose all control and now he was screaming, deafeningly loud. He stomped his feet repeatedly, leaving craters where he stood. Vegeta and the others were dodging in and out of the way, praying they didn't get squashed.  
  
"Damn!" Gohan yelped barely dodging another stomp.  
  
Slug jr screamed again, the sound wave enveloping the z fighters and tossing them off of their feet. This time however, the scream was followed by an energy blast that made a nearby mountain explode. Rocks and rubble came sailing down like cannon balls into the earth. Goten and trunks struggled to dodge them, but to no avail. Goten was struck with a large boulder and slammed into the earth, and trunks along with him.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop it!" Vegeta screamed at the rampaging namekian.  
  
Slug jr swung his massive hand, and connected with vegeta. The Giant namekian gripped the saiyajin prince in his mighty hand, beginning to squeeze his bones together. Vegeta gasped in pain, but did not utter a sound, for his lungs were being crushed in his body. The namekian let out another bellow, and then stormed away running at top speed. The others scrambled to their feet in disbelief of what just happened. Slug jr was invincible, he was huge and he was heading for West city.  
  
"C'mon you guys, we have to go!" Gohan screamed leaping into the air and flying in the direction that slug jr went.  
  
"Oh man trunks I'm scared!" Goten yelped.  
  
"Goten stop being a baby." Trunks said following gohan.  
  
The three saiyajins rushed off, in desperation to free vegeta from slug Jr's grasp and to save west city from certain destruction.  
  
Slug Jr's all fired up and has his sights set on destroying the earth, even if he takes vegeta down with him. Can gohan and the others stop him? Or will goku step in to save the day? Find out more next time in Dragon Ball Z: The Son Of Slug! Thanks please review! - Peach man 


	17. City under fire

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don''t own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
Screams could be heard, bellows that shook the earth and knocked over cabinets and shattered windows. The citizens of West City were all in a panic and flooding the streets. All over there was news of an actual dinosaur coming towards west city, and that this was the end of the world, that this was the Armageddon. Oh Gohan hoped that they weren't right. He wouldn't stop going at top speed, even if it killed him. Vegeta wasn't letting up any at all. The two warriors were gaining on Slug Jr, Vegeta in the lead. Goten and Trunks weren't far behind, but they weren't any match for gohan or vegeta's speed.  
  
Slug Jr let out another roar as he stomped over a few more hills and made his way into the sea, disappearing in the murky depths of the ocean. Vegeta came to a quick halt, scanning the waves in a frantic, and to no avail lost sight of this gigantic monster. Gohan stopped as soon as vegeta did and was in disbelief that Slug Jr was able to conceal himself in this ocean. The wind blew, kicking up some mist from the sea and vegeta screamed in frustration.  
  
"Come out! Come out now!" He yelled, launching an energy wave into the water, a few seconds later it was followed by an explosion. Waves crash and the water separated somewhat.  
  
"Vegeta I don't think that's helping, I'm as aggravated as you are, but your just wasting energy." Gohan said, trying to reason with the saiyajin prince.  
  
Just then Trunks arrived, followed soon after by Goten, both dropping their auras and out of breath. Trunks was the first to speak up.  
  
"Where's that green snot?!" He asked.  
  
"In the water." Gohan answered, because vegeta just ignored his son's question.  
  
"How'd he fit in there? He's huge!" Goten replied.  
  
"The oceans deep, but he's bound to be around here somewhere." Vegeta finally said.  
  
"I have an idea." Gohan said, floating down toward the water.  
  
He reached the surface, his feet almost in the ocean and he beckoned for his friends to follow him. The four reluctantly did and then he asked them to do as he does. Gohan's fists clenched tightly and he screamed, his golden aura surrounding him and causing some part in the water. The younger boys grinned, seeing the results and joined in with him, the water separating from around them. Vegeta nodded in agreement and joined in. The four saiyajins yelled for their lungs worth, Hair in golden locks and whipping wildly.  
  
"NOW." Gohan screamed, trying to keep his focus, and instruct them, "LOWER YOURSELVES."  
  
They did as were instructed and the ocean parted around them, forming walls on their left and right sides, continuing straight through the ocean. And off in the distance was a giant green monster treading through mud. Gohan's strategy worked, the water had parted in the middle due to their powers combining and stretched on for miles, so they could even see slug jr.  
  
"There he is." Trunks said, laughing a bit.  
  
"YUP! Awesome job gohan!" Goten replied.  
  
"I guess this will work." Vegeta said, with his signature grin.  
  
The four took off after the huge namekian, with hopes of finally ending his reign of terror on the earth and perhaps restoring peace, once and for all.  
  
Back in other world.  
  
The skies of other world are of a curious sort. It's hard to describe what color they actually are, seeing as sometimes it looks pink, while at other times it looks blue. Near Grand Kaios House at this time, it was a light blue, slowly fading into a light purple. Grand kaio still sat on his throne, the other kaios surrounding him and chattering about earth's condition. West Kaio was determined to send Pikkon down to earth, while North kaio wouldn't hear of it. Earth was goku's home and he didn't want other fighters from different universes to come to its aid. If earth indeed needed some serious help, then it would be he who steps in.  
  
"I'm just saying that it might be a good idea." West kaio said with a grin.  
  
"And I'm saying that you should shut your trap because no one wants to hear any of your plans for the universe." North kaio retorted.  
  
"What about Arqua? I mean we could drown that super namek with his attacks!" East kaio added.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean look how slug jr is handling the water right now." South kaio said.  
  
"How about we stop trying to think of solutions to solve earth's problems." Goku said with a grin.  
  
He had finally finished his training with Uubu. The two warriors had left the planet scarred with deep holes and mile long blast marks. Uubu's gi was torn and he lay on the ground nearby exhausted. His gi wasn't ripped at all. It had a few holes and scrapes here and there but most of it was still in tact. It would take months for the fighter's damage to fade, even though the kaio planet recovered fairly fast.  
  
"I told you my friends could handle this. They'll stop slug jr before he reaches the city." Goku said.  
  
"Goku, you've fought a super namek before and you know how strong they are. Do you really think that your friends stand even a bit of a chance against him?"  
  
Goku looked toward north kaio. He blinked several times and then finally answered.  
  
"Yes." He turned and walked toward Uubu picking him up as he left, walking into the tall grassy fields of the Kaio world.  
  
North kaio turned back toward his fellow kaio's looking grim and deeply concerned.  
  
"Should we send our warriors in Grand Kaio?" South Kaio asked.  
  
"No. We will respect Goku's wishes." Grand kaio said then he stood and also followed the path goku took into the kaio forest.  
  
On Dende's lookout..  
  
The earth was shaking again, worse than before and Dende fell over feeling the force of this power. Mr. Popo screamed frantically as the large cinder columns fell over and broke, several vases also shattered from the shaking.  
  
"Dende please take cover!" Mr. Popo shrieked.  
  
"I cant Popo everything's falling!" Dende screamed back.  
  
Downstairs, buried deep within the lookout, located ontop of several boxes and artifacts, a dark vase topples. This vase is painted a dark blue with red warning stripes, and now its nothing, its shattered and dark purple smoke is rising from it, taking the shape of a figure. The figure cackles loudly and leaves the room, unaffected by the current condition of the earth.  
  
Back on top of the lookout, Dende finally regains his balance as the shaking stops, but now he feels weird. There's a looming dark presence all around him, and he feels sick. He looked around to find popo but he was nowhere in sight. Dende blinked a few times, and then entered the chambers of the lookout, hoping that he wouldn't find anything too horrible, in its depths.  
  
Back at the battle.  
  
Slug Jr had broken away from the four saiyajins as they had neared him. He used his speed and flight to launch himself out of the Murky waters and into the outskirts of West City. It didn't take them long to catch up, however, but when they did the namekian was furious and screamed again. The scream threw them back and left them defenseless as he made his way into West City.  
  
The four regrouped again, more agitated then ever. Vegeta scowled deeply watching this monster rip buildings out of the ground and toss them like tinker toys. Gohan blinked several times and then his aura surrounded him, his muscles tightening.  
  
"I have to get him away from the city." Gohan said clenching his fists tight.  
  
"And how do you expect to do that. He doesn't give a shit that you exist. This is unavoidable, we have to have the fight in west city." Vegeta said.  
  
"But all those people!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"We can help." Goten and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, go and evacuate as much people as possible, when your finished, fuse and then meet me on the tallest building in the city." Gohan instructed.  
  
"How about we just meet you and then fuse?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Perfect." Vegeta replied.  
  
They took off, goten took the east part of the city, trunks the west. Slug jr was in the northern part, and currently the foursome were in the south. Gohan and Vegeta quickly blasted to supersaiyajin and headed straight for the namekian. Slug jr was holding cars in his hands as if they were hot wheels and decided to throw them into a nearby building. The explosion quickly started a fire, which singed a nearby building and spread to another. Gohan stopped in front of the abomination and took his stance.  
  
"Slug Jr, this ends here and now!" Gohan screamed.  
  
His aura exploded and he cupped his hands together, an energy ball quickly and rapidly forming. Lightning bolts surrounded his aura and he quickly choked out the words in syllables.  
  
"Its-time-you-die-KA-ME-HA-ME-!"  
  
Before he could finish, slug jr's hand, in the form of a fist, came down on him and slammed him into the building, his fist following gohan's body through several floors before stopping. The buildings tops crumbled and landed on top of the fallen saiyajin, fire spreading even more to more buildings. This includes the building gohan is in! The behemoth slug Jr finally noticed Vegeta's energy attacks and he turned to face the saiyajin prince, in full rage.  
  
Gohans down and now its slug Jr VS vegeta! Can goten and trunks clear out the city and be back to help in time? And who was released from the vase at the lookout? Find out this and more next time in Dragon Ball Z: The Son of Slug! Thanks Please read and review - Peachman 


	18. Back in the Game

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don''t own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
People were fleeing West city in a panic, cars toppling as they speed by one another. The bright flames danced around, devouring buildings and citizens, the screams of innocents ever lasting. Dark clouds filled the air, and more rubble fell from the sky, and leaving another pile in the street, mixed with flesh and blood. A young boy sped past the destruction, yelling for their lungs worth, in a tear-eyed panic.  
  
"Get out! Leave quickly!" Goten screamed. "Don't worry about your belongings! Your lives are in danger! There's a monster on the loose now get out!"  
  
Some people looked at him like he was crazy, others obeyed and fled the city through a hole in the east gate goten had made. Dozens of buildings were dismantled, and bodies lie all over the streets, goten held back some tears as he continued to fly past groups of people, screaming warnings like an alarm. When it seemed that there weren't any people left in the city, goten levitated and flew back toward the North, hoping that gohan and vegeta were okay, but more so that Trunks had cleared the Western part of west city.  
  
"Hey up there!"  
  
Goten stopped short, almost falling out of the air. He had been deep in thought and barely noticed this voice calling up to him. His charcoal colored eyes scanned the building tops and just barely he could see there was an arm visible. It was waving back and forth, the blue wrist guard torn and falling off. Goten landed softly next to the arm and began to dig, throwing rocks left and right. He finally uncovered the upper half of the Desert Bandit, Yamcha.  
  
"Wow thanks goten, I didn't think id ever get out of there!" Yamcha exclaimed, once free of the fallen rock.  
  
"No problem Yamcha. What were you doing out here anyway?" Goten asked.  
  
"I was supposed to pick up a new capsule car from Bulma, and give it to krillin. It's his birthday tomorrow!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Oh that's right. Well if we can't beat slug Jr it's going to be a very grim birthday for krillin." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, I wish goku were still around, maybe he could beat slug Jr." Yamcha replied.  
  
"Oh no I've got to get back to gohan and vegeta! They're fighting right now and I'm supposed to meet up with trunks and fuse!" Goten screamed, his aura kicking up.  
  
"Oh sorry for keeping you. Where is trunks by the way, maybe I can go and help him out?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"He's in the west part of the city; I can't wait up though I've got to get back ASAP!" Goten's hair shined golden and he took off north.  
  
Yamcha sighed and then let his own aura carry him to the western part of the city, hoping there was still some city left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
In the western part of west city..  
  
"Move it Loser! You wanna DIE?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"You are a rude little boy!" said an elderly man, swatting at the young half saiyajin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know! Just get your family away from here I don't have the time to argue." Trunks retorted.  
  
Just about the entire west was cleared out, even the people at the ZZTV station. They didn't even ask questions, all of them just gathered their things and departed the city using the southern exit. Alls that was left was Capsule Corporation. Trunks dropped down at the front entrance and hurried inside to find everyone oblivious to what was happening outside.  
  
"What are you people doing?! Get out of here!" Trunks screamed.  
  
The blonde receptionist at the front desk glanced at trunks and blinked several times.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Briefs?" she asked.  
  
"Um yes, there's a huge monster destroying West City and you nerds have no idea what's going on!" Trunks snapped.  
  
With that several scientists in the room quickly hurried out of the door and on the way out the receptionist tapped a large red button on the wall that set off the alarms. With the obnoxious noise in his ears trunks quickly hurried to the laboratory room where he knew his gramps would be, among other scientists. The door opened and there stood Dr. Briefs with a welding machine, putting some finishing touches on his latest creation.  
  
"Gramps, there's no time! We have to get out of here." Trunks exclaimed turning off the machine.  
  
Several scientists in the room left, leaving just trunks and Dr. Briefs. Trunks pushed the machine out of the way and grabbed his grandfather by the collar and dragged him from the room.  
  
"Now trunks please I must finish!" Dr. Briefs begged  
  
"Oh no were out of here, I'm not letting that overgrown bug squash you." He snorted.  
  
The two made their way into the front lobby, where Bulma and Mrs. Briefs stood. The two looked pretty shaken up and had dozens of bags with them.  
  
"Put those down, were leaving the city because of a danger, this isn't a vacation!" Trunks exclaimed  
  
"WHAT did you just say to me?" Bulma said, leering at her son.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." Trunks replied.  
  
"That's what I thought." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"I have to go and help dad." Trunks said, heading for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't, were staying together, this family doesn't need any dead children." Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Just then the front doors to the Capsule Corporation opened and to their surprise it was no monster. It was worse (in bulma's eyes) it was Yamcha. He strutted in, his orange gi torn exposing his cuts and scrapes on his body. He smiled shyly and greeted them.  
  
"Hey everyone" He said.  
  
"Hi nice seeing you, I've gotta go." Trunks said running past yamcha.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Bye, yamcha guard my family and take them to safety using the southern exit, I'll meet up with you later." Trunks yelled before letting his aura rise and flying north, to the battle scene.  
  
Yamcha chuckled nervously looking to Bulma who was glaring at him.  
  
"You could've at least made some effort to stop him!" Bulma yelled  
  
A sweat drop formed on the warriors head as he braced himself for a long day.  
  
Battle scene..  
  
Vegeta moved, narrowly escaping a menacing hand belonging to slug jr. He didn't know how long he could keep dodging, for his energy was low. Slug Jr wasn't slowing down at all either, he just grew more irritated and powerful each time he missed the saiyajin. Vegeta was shocked when gohan disappeared under that building. And the fire, ohh the fire was everywhere, surrounding the Namekian and Vegeta in almost an entrapping ring.  
  
"C'mon! You can do better than that!" vegeta sneered avoiding another fist.  
  
The building fell, pieces of ash and concrete bombarding the ground below. Slug Jr withdrew his singed fist and growled a bit. Vegeta leapt forward, landing on the namekians forearm and began to run as fast as he could. He reached Slug Jr's face just in time to get in a few punches to his jaw. The monster fell backward, a bit off balance and vegeta chuckled as he sank another fist, this time into his throat.  
  
The Giant toppled backwards landing on top of another office building, completely demolishing it. Vegeta dove backward, trying to avoid the concrete and steel that was now in the air, and he was hit by a flaming banister, which burned his left shoulder badly.  
  
"That..Bastard namekian. I'm exhausted and he'd better not..." Vegeta was interrupted by the rising of the abomination yet again.  
  
"ARGH! C'mon just die already!" He screamed, releasing an energy blast directed at his face.  
  
The blast hit but barely left any smoke behind. Slug Jr arched a foot and slammed it into vegeta knocking him and the bit of ground he was on, airborne. Vegeta's body twitched in exhaustion and he was knocked off balance again by an energy blast, via Slug Jr's mouth.  
  
The blast hit with a devastating explosion, the rocks now pebbles and vegeta's body scarred and his clothing torn. His body landed with a gut wrenching thud on the building below. It rose and rolled a few feet before stopping. Slowly Vegeta's eyes opened and he glanced over at the rubble that had once been a building. Light waves burst forth from it, and the pile exploded, Gohan standing in its place. He breathed heavily, His orange gi top gone and his blue shirt remaining.  
  
"Go-han..." vegeta whispered.  
  
The half saiyajin clenched his fists and his aura kicked up, sweeping some nearby rocks up from around him. The rocks flew away and gohan dashed forward to join the battle. He met slug Jr with repeated furious punches and finished the combo with an uppercut which knocked him into a nearby, flaming, building. Gohan seethed and dropped his aura, landing beside the fallen vegeta.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"I'm Fine, Just Burned." Vegeta choked out.  
  
From behind them rose a dark shadow, which could cloud even the tallest building. Slug Jr let out another roar and slammed a fist on the building top, bits of rubble falling from the roof to the ground. His fist rose and vegeta and gohan were left imbedded into the roof, both twitching in pain.  
  
"I told you stupid saiyajins you couldn't beat me." Slug Jr snarled.  
  
He laughed for a few more minutes until he was interrupted by a rock slamming into his nose. The super namekian looked down to see a short man with a black afro, in a brown and white gi ranting.  
  
"Hey you! You up there! I am the mighty Hercule and you'd do best to leave my city right NOW!" Hercule screamed at him.  
  
Slug jr blinked a few more times and then hercule began again, this time beginning by putting two fingers in his mouth and letting out a powerful whistle.  
  
"I said beat it moron!" Hercule bellowed.  
  
Slug Jr let out a small groan of pain and covered his enormous ears. The giant began to back up, his eyes closed and tripped over a nearby railroad track, which was at once positioned in the skies of West city. The monster fell hard, taking a few buildings and nearby cars with him, and he groaned several more times, then he went silent.  
  
"Ooh Yeah! Don't mess with the world champ or you'll get burned!!" Hercule said with his signature laugh.  
  
Hercule hurried quickly to gohan and vegeta, digging them out of the roof of the building and hoping that the giant green monster would stay down.  
  
In other world..  
  
Goku pushed past several exotic trees and found Uubu sitting closely by the fire they had started. Goku set down the pile of logs he'd gathered and then took a seat on the dusty area, watching the fire intently but never speaking. Uubu copied his master, not knowing if this was another test or if indeed for once goku hadn't anything to say.  
  
"Dinner was great, huh master Goku?" Uubu asked.  
  
"Sure was." Goku said, in monotone.  
  
"May I ask what's wrong, sensei?" Uubu said meekly.  
  
"I'm just concerned about my friends, that's all. They're fighting for their lives right now." Goku answered.  
  
"Yes but you wanted them to fight this one on their own." Uubu added.  
  
"That's true." Goku said with a nod.  
  
"But you want nothing more than to teleport to earth and fight." A voice said from behind them.  
  
The two turned to see the grand kaio, oddly walking through the woods. He let a big smile grace his face and then took a seat beside them. For several moments he said nothing, he just watched the fire intently, almost as if he as deciding to say something.  
  
"Goku, do you know why slug Jr is even on the earth battling your friends right now?" Grand kaio asked.  
  
"Actually no, I just assumed he was another power hungry monster like every other being to ever come to earth that didn't live there." Goku answered.  
  
"Slug jr has come to earth because some golden haired fighter killed his teammate Bujai." Grand Kaio said.  
  
Goku blinked several times to this realization. It was his fault that Slug jr was trashing the earth at this moment, and it was his job to make sure that this evil was destroyed.  
  
"Then I must go." Goku said, standing.  
  
"If that is your choice, I will not stand in your way." Grand kaio said, sidestepping with a smile.  
  
Goku stood, pressing two fingers to his forehead and concentrating. He stopped and looked at Grand kaio with a smile.  
  
"Hey, can you bring Uubu back to your house for me? I don't know how long I'm going to be." Goku said.  
  
Grand kaio gave goku the nod and within a flash of light the saiyajin was gone.  
  
Goku reappeared at the entrance to King Yemma's office, but there was no one around. There were no spirits waiting in line to be shipped off, no ogres running around with piles of paper work, just emptiness. Goku turned around to see that the snake of snake way was gone!  
  
"No way!" He exclaimed.  
  
The golden clouds still remained, but where the snake used to be was just emptiness. Goku turned and ran inside of King Yemma's office to find the gigantic chair vacant. Papers were scattered everywhere, pencils on the ground and bits of wood and plaster lie on the floor. Goku leaped and in one bound he made it on top of King Yemma's desk. There was a note stuck on the desk that read:  
  
"Snd S.G.!! Evl Hlp. Wmn. Vr Strng. Snd S.G.!!"  
  
And that was all that the letter had said. It was obvious that all the vowels in the message were missing. But what did the message mean? Goku picked up the giant paper and folded it a dozen times before shoving it into the belt of his gi. Something was up and something bad.  
  
Goku's stumbled onto a new discovery, what's going on in other world? Will slug jr ever be defeated and can goten and trunks make it there in time to join in on the fight. Lets just hope hercule doesn't mess anything up, until next time, thanks for reading! Please review! - Peachman 


	19. Falling Star

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don''t own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my first story, Dragon Ball Z : The Turn of a Warrior I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
The skies of west city were full of black smoke, which carried for miles as far as the eye could see. The people of west city were nowhere to be seen; off to safety one would hope. Trunks flew silently at top speed, sensing his father's power level was low. Gohan's power level was unusually low as well, and oh yeah there was one more weak level.  
  
It was Hercule.  
  
Slug jr's power was still in tact and plenty powerful, and this irked trunks. How were they going to put this guy away for good? The young half saiyajin knew that if he fused with goten correctly that they would most likely end all this. But what if goten isn't done evacuating the city?  
  
"Maybe I'll have to fuse with dad, or gohan. I don't even want to think about fusing with hercule." Trunks grumbled to himself.  
  
Fire danced on building tops, and occasionally trunks would stop and release energy, just enough to concentrate the wind and put out the fire. He was just about there when he felt slug Jr's energy lurch forward again. But this time it was from behind trunks. The young saiyajin whirled around quickly in a panic to see the giant green namekian rise from the floor of the city. He let out a low howl and then started toward trunks.  
  
"You're kidding me." Trunks said letting out a sharp sigh.  
  
"RAWWR" Slug Jr bellowed.  
  
"Ah, shut up you green booger." Trunks retorted with a grin.  
  
The super namekian didn't comprehend this and kept coming forward, his eyes narrowing and he grinned.  
  
"Listen ugly I've had ENOUGH!" Trunks yelled his palms extending forward and releasing two golden energy blasts.  
  
The beams soared and landed directly in Slug Jr's face, causing further confusion and the monster became annoyed. Trunks chuckled merrily and then took off toward his father's energy signal. Within three bounds Slug Jr was next to trunks and snatched him up in his behemoth hand. The small saiyajin looked at him, terrified and screamed when he began to squeeze.  
  
"ARRGGHH!" Trunks cried.  
  
An energy wave flew from the right of him and hit slug Jr in the chin, causing the monster to become distracted. Vegeta and Gohan rose to eye level with slug Jr, vegeta looking beyond displeased. Gohan's arms were folded; a smirk on his face and vegeta pointed an index finger toward the namekian.  
  
"You let my boy go, or I will rip your arms from your stupid body." Vegeta snarled.  
  
The giant laughed for several minutes, which irritated vegeta, so much in fact, that he cupped his hands together, an energy ball forming.  
  
"So it's going to be like this huh?" He said, static bolts forming around his body. Vegeta's body tensed up for a moment and then he grinned, the attack finishing.  
  
"Vegeta stop! An attack this close in range will..." Gohan tried to say but was cut off  
  
"FINAL FLASH" Vegeta screamed, a golden beam erupting from his hands and exploding into slug Jr's upper body, knocking the abomination over and into another building with a loud crash.  
  
Trunks escaped Slug Jr's grasp and flew to his father, finally safe at his side. Gohan glared at vegeta for risking everything because of his poor judgment, but quickly dropped it. He realized that he would have done the same thing if it was Videl in slug Jr's hands, or if it was his mother.  
  
"I've had it with this menace; I'm going to end it now, even if it means this city goes with him!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"No, don't do that." Gohan said. "We don't need to take out everything else, just his head."  
  
Vegeta nodded realizing this bit of information was quite useful. Now all he had to do was aim every attack for the head of this moronic namekian.  
  
"Hey you guys!" A voice called to them from below.  
  
The trio looked down to see hercule frantically waving his arms.  
  
"Oh great." Trunks said folding his arms.  
  
"I think whistling hurts the guy, I got his attention with it and he went down quick!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"Shut up! You don't have a clue what you're saying, do you?" Trunks snapped.  
  
"No! He's right! When I was a kid and we fought the first slug Jr, he grew huge as well. When he did, the whistling drove him insane! Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"So what do you propose? That we sit here and whistle him to death? Vegeta asked sharply.  
  
"Precisely." Gohan answered with a grin.  
  
"Well don't look at me, no one ever taught me how!" Trunks grumbled glaring at vegeta.  
  
Vegeta returned his glare right back, "Well maybe no one ever taught the teacher!" He bellowed.  
  
"Relax you two, I got this." Gohan said. "Although I don't really know any songs.."  
  
"Sing uh...Twinkle Twinkle little star!" Trunks said laughing.  
  
"You're serious. An adult half saiyajin is going to sing his way to victory." Vegeta snarled.  
  
"With my help!" Hercule yelled to them again.  
  
Vegeta groaned heavily realizing this being true. How embarrassing, being saved by a moronic strategy. Gohan drew in a deep breath, and all seemed to stop. By this time, slug jr had quickly risen to his feet, snarling angrily. Bits of the destroyed building and concrete fell to the ground as he stood, His mighty hand pushed away the rest of the building and he stood, towering over them. Trunks began to panic and attempted a scream but was drowned out by slug jr's roar. The giant gust of air knocked the fighters backward, all but gohan whose aura had risen to give him balance.  
  
Slowly the small noise drifted from gohan's lips and filled the air like a piercing cry. Slug jr stopped dead in his tracks, his giant eyes widening so they could make out every disgusting vein. And it was peculiar, because the other z fighters couldn't hear gohan at all.  
  
"Hey, get louder! I think its working!" Hercule yelled to Gohan.  
  
Gohan nodded his head and the whistling grew louder, the giant namekian stumbling backwards stricken with pain. And he couldn't help it, the grin formed by itself and spread from each ear. Slug Jr fell to his knees, creating two brand new craters in the city and he clutched his head in pain.  
  
Now was the time to end this, now was the time to finish Slug Jr.  
  
Back at Lord Yemma's Office.  
  
The Note continued to glare at Goku, its mystery repeatedly beating into him. What did it mean? Who left it?  
  
The Adult saiyajin continued down the corridors of King Yemma's office, astonished at the bare floors, and the craters that covered the walls and parts of the floor. He approached a large metallic door with a snake border, which curled around the entire length of the door. He stopped and knocked several times listening for any movement.  
  
"Hello?" Goku asked loudly.  
  
No one replied. Goku stood hesitant and attempted again.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there? It's me Son Goku." He said, much more sternly than before.  
  
Still nothing, goku's expression grew serious and he gave the door a push. It didn't move an inch. He tried again, the muscles in his arm applying more pressure but still the door wouldn't budge one bit.  
  
"Well this is strange. I can't even get to the lookout." Goku said rubbing the back of his neck. "I've got an idea."  
  
Within an instant his hair shot up into golden locks, his fists clenching as bolts of electricity circled his body. His hair began to grow longer and soon the locks of hair grew so long they almost touched his knees. One giant lock hung low over his eye and his eyebrows were gone, yet the bone stuck out more. He stood a super saiyajin three and took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, if this doesn't do it I'm all out of ideas." Goku replied to himself and placed his palms again on the door, pushing with all of his might.  
  
The door creaked a little, Goku's power bearing down on it and almost bringing him straight through the floor but the door refused to move. Goku moved his hands away from the metallic door, his palm prints imbedded in its metal frame.  
  
"Fine, I guess we're playing hardball." Goku said his face grimacing.  
  
The adult saiyajin cupped his hands together a dark blue orb forming, beams of light emitting from its power.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Meee-" Goku bellowed, the light shining brilliantly from the openings in his finger alignment, "HAAAAAAA"  
  
Goku thrusted both hands forward and a brilliantly lit beam exploded from his hands sailing right for the door. It hit right on target and the door stood its ground.  
  
"You're kidding me." Goku grumbled.  
  
He grit his teeth and the beam exploded with even more power, it pushed right through the door, obliterating it into nothing. Goku powered down, his hair shrinking and drifting back to black. He breathed heavily, drops of sweat trickling down his forehead. After giving himself a minute, he stood again heading for the exit and stepping onto the lookout platform.  
  
Inside the chamber it was dark and eerie. Not a bit of light peeked into this area, but with or without light goku knew his way out. Slowly he began to walk, his hands out forward pressing against the wall and he followed it out into the corridor, hoping for some light or even a friendly face.  
  
The corridor was as dark as the chamber; the only light source was a few scattered candles here and there, goku figured best to continue down the corridor to the exit onto the lookout. He followed the hallway for several minutes and finally he came to the opening, the sky was a midnight blue, apparently night was settling in on earth. He took a few more steps until he was all the way out onto the lookout when a bolt of lightning striking nearby surprised him.  
  
"What the hell?!" Goku exclaimed taking a quick sidestep.  
  
A thick black fog rose from within the chambers of the lookout and crept slowly toward goku, the smell sending shivers up goku's spine. Slowly the fog cleared and there stood a slender looking figure, clad in a dark purple cloak, the hood covering its face. It had long slender legs, giving the impression of a woman, the legs led into dark brown boots that started just below her knees and the tops lined with fur. The cloak pushed aside, revealing a brown leather leotard, Held up by a shiny golden belt. The figure stepped forward speaking softly, yet harsh.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here." She hissed.  
  
"Who are you? And where's Dende and Popo?!" Goku said sternly.  
  
"You will suffer an agonizing death." She snarled.  
  
"Well if it's a fight you want, YOU GOT IT LADY!" He bellowed, his aura picking up.  
  
The woman extended a hand forward, letting out a blood-curdling scream. A thick envelope of black energy expanded and engulfed goku, the explosion leaving the scene in a blinding light.  
  
With Gohan about to finish slug jr and Goku hopping into another all new battle, can this be the end for goku? Who is this mysterious woman and what does she want?! One things for sure, she's one bad mama! Find out what happens next chapter, thanks for reading please review! --Peach man 


	20. Ear Splitting

Hey everyone. I don't own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and sticking with it, even though my updates aren't as frequent as before. **Special Note** -- I have a new story for all of you Evangelion fans out there, it's called Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Neo Evangelion. Please check it out. It's early yet and it'll get better. Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
The kaio's stood in a circle awaiting the return of their elder kaio. Grand kaio had followed Goku into the woods a while ago and still wasn't back. North kaio took in a deep breath, his dark sunglasses still fixated on the path that led to the planets forests. Something else was wrong as well. It felt like a sickness that hangs low in his stomach.  
  
"What do you think could possibly be happening?" East kaio asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it feels horrible." Supreme kaio replied lowly.  
  
The five kaios stood silently for several minutes, each pondering what could be happening. Not one of them understood why they weren't happy. Gohan had brought Slug jr to his knees and was moments away from destroying the monster, yet... something still felt wrong.  
  
From over the hill Grand Kaio appeared, smiling contently. He sluggishly made his way toward the other kaios, Uubu following far behind him out of respect. North kaio stood stepping away from the quadrant kaios and the supreme kaioshin, his stride carried him a few paces in front of grand kaio and he stopped.  
  
"Grand kaio." North kaio said slowly. "Where is goku?"  
  
"He went to the lookout, wanted to grab some senzu before goin' to the fight." Grand kaio replied." I tell you, that Goku is a radical dude."  
  
"He went!" Supreme Kaio yelled.  
  
"Yep, he's planning to lay a smack down on that Slug Jr." Grand kaio said, walking past the other kaios and stepping up to his throne.  
  
He took his seat calmly, trying to ignore the quadrant kaios questions and concentrating on the more important matter at hand.  
  
"There's something else too. I monitored goku's teleportation and he stopped just short of the lookout. A while back I had felt a large amount of energy loss in other world, that's why I followed goku." Grand kaio said.  
  
"Strange, I didn't feel anything." Supreme kaio added.  
  
"We were all busy with the fight at hand." North kaio said gloomily.  
  
"Yes, the change was subtle, and yet vast. Even the mighty snake of snake way is gone." Grand kaio boomed.  
  
"What?!!?!?" The kaios all exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Maybe I should check to see if goku is okay." Supreme kaio said, pressing two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. Report back after you're done alright?" North kaio said.  
  
"Please, may I come? I've trained hard, and I believe that I can be helpful!" Uubu yelped.  
  
"You may." Grand kaio said.  
  
Uubu hurried forward, clutching Supreme kaio's arm tight and the kaio concentrated his body phasing out of sight.  
  
"Is it bad?" North kaio asked.  
  
Grand kaio said nothing; he just gave a slight nod.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
On Earth.  
  
West city was vacant and ravaged. Citizens were fleeing in a panic by boat, by airplane, by car, even by foot. The mighty giant knelt in pain and began to scream, hoping to drown out the horrible noise. Several moments had past since gohan began to whistle and Slug Jr was still helpless on the main street of West City. The Adult half saiyajin continued to whistle twinkle twinkle little star.  
  
"Keep it up gohan, its working!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Gohan gave a slight nod and continued. Slug Jr's veins were hideously visible in his head, and he kept screaming, letting out obnoxious howls of pain. Trunks blinked several times and glanced back and forth between gohan and slug Jr, some thing looked wrong.  
  
As powerful as the noise was on his ears, it didn't look to trunks as though slug Jr was in any pain at all. It looked to trunks like slug Jr was laughing. He was laughing at gohan. The young half saiyajin shook his head again, to see if he had been watching right. And indeed the howls sounded more like laughter than agony. Trunks grit his teeth, powering instantly to supersaiyajin  
  
"Stop Pretending! Faker!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
He extended both of his hands forward, emitting two golden beams, which sailed down toward Slug Jr at an alarming rate. The beams hit slug Jr's midsection and exploded violently in a combination of light and dust. Vegeta looked at his son in confusion  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"He's not even hurt." Trunks replied.  
  
"What?!" Hercule snapped looking from trunks to slug Jr.  
  
The giant was slowly getting to his feet; gohan's whistling effect wearing off. Gohan's expression drew grim and he kept whistling, trying with all of his might to bring the Super Namekian down. Suddenly, Slug jr reached up, tearing his pointed ears from their sockets, purple blood leaking down the side of his head. Slug Jr roared in pain, he brought his enormous arms down to his sides and let his aura surround him.  
  
"Oh no!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Now we don't have a choice, goten go get trunks and fuse. I'll hold off slug jr for as long as I can." Gohan replied taking a fighter stance.  
  
Quickly goten's aura picked up and he flew back, past a few destroyed buildings and stopped in front of trunks.  
  
"C'mon! We gotta fuse!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Alright let's do it." Trunks answered.  
  
The two landed on a building nearby, both taking their places and trying to relax. Goten took a deep breath and then looked at trunks.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Trunks's eyes opened, he looked a lot calmer than goten. He blinked several times and then finally answered.  
  
"Yes but your not. Get yourself relaxed. I'm not fusing wrong again." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay." Goten replied.  
  
The young fighter placed his hands together in a praying motion, taking a deep breath to calm down. His orange gi moved furiously in the wind, and finally after several moments, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Let's do this. Let's save the world." Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Dende (god) knows neither one of the adults can do it." Trunks said.  
  
Both children placed their hands in a pointed position toward each other, perfectly straight and balanced. Slowly they began taking their steps toward each other, letting their arms almost meet. They both stopped and attempted to switch legs, however goten raised the same leg as trunks, not the opposite.  
  
"Goten what are you doin?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Oh No!" Goten cried.  
  
Quickly, trunks changed direction to match away from gotens and sighed.  
  
"Alright now!"  
  
The two brought their arms around, index fingers touching together with a brilliant shine of light. An energy wave exploded on the building top, a golden wave of energy that lit the sky. Slug jr cackled loudly, for he had just released that energy wave at goten and trunks, and gohan was not pleased.  
  
"You monster, that was MY BROTHER!" Gohan screamed, his energy violently exploding.  
  
The mighty adult half saiyajin charged forward releasing a wave of punches deep into slug Jr's cranium. Slug Jr staggered backward in pain and winced several times. Gohan again was on the offensive.  
  
"How dare you hurt my family!" Gohan screamed, landing a furious uppercut which sent slug jr's entire body sailing back into several buildings.  
  
Gohan breathed heavily, the vein in his forehead visible, and sweat coated his face.  
  
"Hey what's up?" He heard a dual voice say from behind him.  
  
"What?" Gohan said turning.  
  
There stood a small figure, clad in a black vest with gold lining. A green sash hung from his waist, his black locks swaying in the wind in sync with his gray pants. The fusion had been successful; gotenks was back in the game.  
  
Back near the lookout..  
  
Goku's body sailed through the air at an uncontrollable velocity; this woman had so much power! He was lost in a sea of darkness; the blast had engulfed his body, violently moving him. Several cuts were forming all over goku's body; his shoulder was dripping with blood.  
  
"I need to. get out of here!" Goku gasped, his body aching.  
  
Bolts of electricity were now visible within the blast and shocked goku, making the adult saiyajin scream loudly. Goku could even imagine when the last time he felt this much pain was. All he knew was that he needed to get out of this energy wave, or it would surely kill him. Clenching his fists tight, goku brought his arms down to his sides, his energy exploding furiously. His aura slowly guided the blast toward a more solid object, as to stop goku from plummeting all the way to the earth. However this object was Karin's tower. Goku's body crashed through the top of it, obliterating the ceiling and he hit the floor with a gut-wrenching thud, the dark aura fading.  
  
"Goku! What the hell were you thinking?!" Karin screamed.  
  
"Yeah dude, you totaled our roof. Thanks a lot!" Yajirobei said with a sneer.  
  
Goku's arms rose from the hole in which his body created, his palms resting smoothly on the floor of Karin tower. Slowly he pulled his body up from the hole groaning loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry guys." He said painfully.  
  
"It's fine goku. But just why did you fly through Karin tower? Did you eat a bad senzu or something?" Karin asked.  
  
"No, there is this woman up at the lookout. She's frighteningly powerful. And I don't believe her intentions are good." Goku explained, climbing to his feet.  
  
"Really? Piccolo came through here a few moments ago, but didn't mention any trouble except for slug jr." Karin replied.  
  
"Oh that's right, I have to help the others." Goku said, rushing towards the exit.  
  
"Goku no!" Yajirobei yelled. "The others have got it under control!"  
  
"They..do?" Goku said blinking several times.  
  
"That's right. No here take this" Karin said throwing him a senzu. "Go up there and give her hell."  
  
Goku nodded catching the bean and tucking it into his sash. He began to levitate and wave at his two old friends. And just as he turned his attention back to the lookout, there stood the slender figure yet again. Her dark cloak swayed in the wind and she extended a hand once again, this time to finish goku.  
  
With goku facing off against the new dark terror, can the others defeat slug jr and get to the lookout to help him in enough time? Uub and Supreme kaio are on their way as well, hopefully goku can hold this new threat off. Find out what happens next chapter, please read and review --Peachman 


	21. Obnoxious

Hey everyone I'm FINALLY BACK!!! Anyway I don't own Dragon Ball Z/gt or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Anyway I want to thank you all for reading my story and if you haven't read my latest story, Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Neo Evangelion, I'd be much obliged if you'd check it out! Anyway please read and review! Thanks - Peach man  
  
A building gave way due to tremendous impact from a blast. Its windows shattered and spewed dark smoke, it toppled and fell to pieces. Hopefully no one was inside. High in the sky, a small figure stood, his arms folded across his chest. He wore a smirk on his face and then extended an arm pointing at the figure he'd just knocked down.  
  
"Is that all you got ugly?!" The said the figure.  
  
Slug Jr rose roaring loudly blood coating the side of his face, a deep cut pulsing on his forehead. Gotenks laughed joyfully at being able to knock down such an enormous being. Slug Jr however was not having a good time. He began to swat at gotenks like a mosquito, each time his fist just barely missing. And gotenks loved this game as well, he began to dart back and forth between slug Jr's fingers, laughing merrily and sometimes punching or kicking.  
  
"You think it's funny?!" Slug Jr bellowed.  
  
Gotenks stopped for a minute, his expression grim and serious. Then he grinned. "Hell yeah!"  
  
The small saiyajin launched himself at an astounding velocity, his small body rolling into a ball. Gotenks sailed forward and hit his target. Slug jr groaned and fell over into another building, gotenks emerging from his chest cavity.  
  
"This is too easy!" He laughed.  
  
"Gotenks stop fooling around. If you can finish him now than do it!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Eh shaddap! I've got this, it's not my fault your weak." Gotenks laughed, then showing the peace sign.  
  
"You insubordinate little brat!" Vegeta bellowed angrily.  
  
"Vegeta please." Gohan warned.  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly then folding his arms, trying his best to sit still and watch the battle at hand. Slug jr was slowly picking himself back up again and gotenks was.. What the? Where is he? Vegeta looked around, trying to find the saiyajin titan, but couldn't spot him.  
  
"Gohan where did he run off to?!" Vegeta asked. His hands were trembling; the thought of the world being destroyed because of some arrogant little snot, did not sit well with the prince of saiyajins.  
  
"I- I don't know! He was right here, oh great." Gohan groaned, seeing slug jr climb to his feet.  
  
From out of nowhere, moving faster than the eye could catch, Gotenks emerged, slamming a fist into slug Jr's face. It had been as if he was catapulted from the depths of hell, to knock slug jr with that kind of velocity. The giant namekian took off like a missile, flying backwards into a nearby building with a tremendous thud.  
  
"Told you I got this." Gotenks grinned, taking a bite of a cupcake in his hand.  
  
"Hey, You mean to tell me you disappeared to steal pastry?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was starved." The dual voiced saiyajin replied, finishing off his cake.  
  
It was hard to believe earth's savior was this little boy with pink frosting smeared all over his face. Especially for vegeta who couldn't control his temper any more. The saiyajin prince charged forward, stopping just in front of gotenks and seizing him by his collar.  
  
"You are one selfish little punk! Cut the nonsense and finish him off!" vegeta demanded, and released him.  
  
"Yeah gotenks, I think its best before the fusion wears off." Gohan added, folding his arms.  
  
"I guess your right." Gotenks replied, floating in the air with his hands behind his head.  
  
As slug Jr began to move again, gotenks let his hair flash gold, and he took his fighter stance in the sky. His aura slowly picked up and he grinned yelling his attack name.  
  
"Super-Ghost-kamikaze-Attack!"  
  
A small glowing ghost floated out of his mouth, taking shape. And it was followed by several more, each of them taking the shape of Gotenks' face. They all began to giggle madly and talk to one another, Gotenks soon ceased this.  
  
"Ten Hut!" The small saiyajin yelled. "I want all of you in single file right now!"  
  
The ghosts did as they were told, still laughing wildly. Gotenks folded his arms, grinning down at Slug jr.  
  
"Alright, GO GO GHOSTS!" Gotenks Yelled, pointing his index finger at Slug Jr.  
  
The five Kamikaze ghosts took off, flying in a spiral form towards the mighty namekian, screaming loudly. Slug Jr looked up at them baffled and began to back away. Sure enough the first one hit, right on target exploding and sending slug Jr into a nearby building.  
  
"Halt!" Gotenks yelled, the other ghosts stopping on command.  
  
Slug jr groaned and began to pick himself up, Gotenks grinned directing the ghosts again with his fingers and then let them do the work. The remaining four ghosts each latched onto a limb, one for each arm and leg and let themselves detonate. A blinding flash filled the sky, and dust brushed past gotenks.  
  
"I think he did it." Gohan said softly, covering his eyes.  
  
"Did he spit out ghosts?!" Hercule exclaimed  
  
Vegeta and Gohan ignored his question. Gotenks let himself drop down to the ravaged streets and took a few steps forward. Any normal being would have been horrified at what they saw. Slug Jr had been affected by the kamikaze attack severely. His limbs were all missing, putrid Purple blood oozed from his injuries and he screamed in rage.  
  
"That's what you get ugly." Gotenks said with a grin.  
  
Gohan carrying hercule and vegeta landed beside him, all grinning widely. This had to be it, their last chance to destroy him. Gotenks stepped forward, his arms still folded and he grinned.  
  
"Your life ends now." Gotenks snickered.  
  
Slug Jr really couldn't talk, he was still writhing in pain. His bloodshot eyes did fall upon the young warrior however, and he seethed. Gotenks extended a hand, a golden orb forming in his palm.  
  
"Bye Bye." He said.  
  
Slug Jr's mouth opened again, this time there was no screaming, just light. Blinding, horrifying light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Back at the lookout.  
  
Supreme Kaio appeared just before the lookout, in King Yemma's Office. The Place was trashed, and littered with concrete. There were no ogres, no ghosts or saints. Just emptiness, cold eerie emptiness. The duo stepped forward, Uubu remarked about how awful the place looked.  
  
"Mr. Supreme Kaio sir, Why aren't we at the lookout?" Uubu asked.  
  
"We basically are, its right through that door.. Oh the door!" Supreme kaio exclaimed.  
  
The two ran to what used to be a metallic door, it had been blown open, and cold air from the earth blew inside, sending chills up Uubu's spine.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. I'm getting a really bad feeling from the air" Uubu exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we won't know unless we venture." Supreme kaio said, stepping onto the lookout.  
  
The sky was dark, and the lookout was vacant. Usually dende would be bobbing around the surface or at least popo would be there to greet them. Supreme kaio cupped his hands over his mouth and called out to them.  
  
"Hello there? Dende? Mr. Popo?" He asked.  
  
No one replied, only the silence answered them. Uubu stepped forward, his fists squeezed tight and he yelled.  
  
"Master Goku! Master Goku where are you?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Suddenly from the air a body came sailing down crashing into the center of the lookout. The loud explosion and shockwave knocked Uubu and Supreme Kaio over, its velocity astounding. Deep cracks were visible all over the surface of the lookout, all-leading back to where the body hit, which was now a huge hole. The duo gathered themselves and hurried to the hole. Peering inside they saw that the impact had sent the being through several floors of solid concrete,  
  
"Hello in there?" Uubu asked.  
  
From deep within the layers of the lookout, a familiar voice called up to them. It sounded as if it were in pain.  
  
"Yes? Is that you Uubu?"  
  
It was goku. But wasn't he supposed to be at the battle scene right now?  
  
"Goku what are you doing here?" Supreme kaio asked.  
  
"No time! MOVE!" Goku shouted extending a hand forward.  
  
Goku's energy exploded, throwing Uubu and Supreme Kaio back several feet, A dark energy blast landing where they stood. The smoke slowly began to clear, and goku was back on his feet, standing near the hole. His fists tightened and his aura began to pick up heavily; he meant business.  
  
From the dark sky a figure emerged, taking the shape of a slender woman. She landed softly in front of goku, her body not moving much. For some reason this being struck something in supreme kaio. There was something terribly familiar about her, and he just couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Get off of my lookout." She whispered,  
  
"It's not your lookout! It's Dende's!" Supreme kaio yelled.  
  
He was silenced by a dark energy orb, which hit him directly and shocked him for several moments. Uubu rushed to his side, trying to free him from the torture, but was no help; he ended up getting shocked as well. The two of them writhed in pain before the ki blast stopped, leaving them both unconscious on the ground. Goku's face was shocked from the horror he just witnessed. He turned, his expression deepening and he started toward this woman.  
  
The hood covered most of her face, so he couldn't really determine if she enjoyed the pain she'd just caused his friends. He didn't care, woman or not he would make her pay. His aura picked up as he stepped, and he kept on walking, straight to her. It seemed as if she was getting nervous because she formed another energy ball and threw it at goku, the blast blazing with power.  
  
Goku's aura shined golden, and his hair spiked quickly, the power explosion knocking the blast away and he finally made it to her. He stopped in front of her, maybe hoping to stare her down. And to his surprise, she took a swing at him. It was surprisingly fast, but weak. Goku caught her hand with ease, and gripped it stone tight.  
  
"I will make you PAY!" He screamed.  
  
Goku gripped her arm and whirled her around, slamming her entire body into the lookout with ease. Bits of concrete and tile flew into the air from the impact, and goku felt the floor give way, seeing how it was close to where he hit earlier. The two warriors fell into the lookout, the mess they had caused crumbling ontop of them, burying them solidly.  
  
Back in other world.  
  
"Ah, so it is her." North kaio exclaimed.  
  
"Yes indeed." Grand kaio replied.  
  
"Whose who? What are you babbling about?!" West kaio screeched.  
  
"That woman goku is fighting; she wanted to be guardian of earth three hundred thousand years ago." Grand Kaio said.  
  
"Yes and what happened to her?" West kaio asked.  
  
"No one knows, some say that piccolo banished her when he found out. Others say that the kami at that time told her that a woman wasn't fit for kami position." Grand kaio replied.  
  
"So how did she get back to earth if she was banished?" South kaio asked.  
  
"It's all very complicated, and I'll fill you in right now.."Grand Kaio answered.  
  
And with that, Grand Kaio will fill the others in on the horrific tale of this new evil woman. Meanwhile Gotenks and the others are on the verge of finally defeating slug jr!! Will they finish up to come and help goku with the terror? And where's PICCOLO?? Find out this and more in the next chapter!! Thanks please review - Peachman 


	22. And the Winner is

Hello again Everyone. I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or any of its characters so please don't kill me. Furthermore, I want to thank you for reading my story. I appreciate all of the reviews, people who have read my story and took the time to offer their opinions, I thank you all. Now for my story, I hope you enjoy my latest installment of Dragon Ball Z: The Son Of Slug. Thanks please review- Peechman  
  
The smoke was thick and dark, dozens of buildings lay in tragic defeat. Fire danced merrily in the night, and the sound of roaring could be heard for miles. Slug Jr stood atop of one of the only buildings left, and he cackled ferociously. From a few hundred feet down, a pile of rocks and debris began to move, a pair of forceful hands wrenching the rocks off a fallen body. Gohan's damaged figure was pulled from the crater; he coughed a few times and then finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Long time no see kid."  
  
"Piccolo! I thought you were too damaged from the fight before to be here now." Gohan replied.  
  
The green namekian grinned, and then reached into his sash, pulling out a small brown parcel. He quickly unraveled the string and handed a bean to gohan.  
  
"Eat up, you'll need the strength." Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan nodded and then sat Indian style, popping the bean into his mouth and chewing loudly. A few feet away an explosion sent rocks flying everywhere, and gotenks emerged, seething heavily. The small saiyajin looked extremely pissed and began to cup his hands together.  
  
"I've had it with you booger! Its time.. To say... Goodbye!!" He yelled.  
  
A kamehameha wave began taking form in his palms. He laughed merrily and then extended them forward, the blast sending a shockwave to some nearby rocks.  
  
"Gotenks, NO!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
The blast sank through the bottom of a building and sent the entire thing crumbling to the ground with a loud boom. Slug Jr was lost in the dust and gotenks panted heavily, dropping down to the ground and separating into two again. Goten lie on his back gasping for air, while trunks remained crouching, watching the building for any sign of movement.  
  
"Eat quickly. We need a fusion to win." Piccolo snapped, giving the both of them senzu.  
  
The two did as they were told, quietly eating but watching the building like hawks. Gohan called out to them, it seemed he had found vegeta under a car and a few bits of rocks and bricks. He tried to wake the saiyajin to eat the bean, and thankfully he did.  
  
Moments later the rubble began moving again and slug jr emerged looking very displeased. He opened his jaws and released another energy blast, narrowly missing the warriors. Vegeta and gohan landed on nearby buildings taking fighter stances. Piccolo Landed on one as well and goten and trunks took one last one.  
  
"You two do your fusion, we'll hold him off." Gohan said, his aura rising.  
  
"I've really had it with this pitiful fighter." Vegeta said, his hair shining golden.  
  
As soon as the three took off, goten and trunks got in position for the fusion, taking a deep breath. Their arms were perfectly aligned and they said the fusion words in exact unison. The two young warriors fused and generated a lightshow for the ages. Gotenks took off, flying right for slug jr. "Alright here we go!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were already on the defensive, trying to avoid the massive namekians giant arms, as he swatted at them like horse flies. Piccolo had once again separated himself into three, and they were fighting with Slug Jr's antennae. The monster screamed and threw his head back, trying to free himself from the pain of these fighters. One of the piccolo clones fell but quickly regained itself and dashed back toward Slug Jr.  
  
Gotenks stopped and blinked several times, a plan beginning to formulate inside of his head. He grinned and then yelled to his comrades.  
  
"Everyone get the hell out of the way!!" He screamed.  
  
The others did as they were told, piccolo's other halves rejoining his body and gohan glanced to gotenks for some form of explanation. Vegeta had folded his arms and was glaring at gotenks, who had just transformed to super saiyajin. The young saiyajin held an arm up high, his index finger directed toward the heavens.  
  
He formed an imaginary circle with his finger, which soon took form as a giant golden circle of energy. Gotenks chuckled merrily and then glared at Slug Jr, getting ready to launch his attack.  
  
"Galactic Donut!" He yelled, throwing the massive energy circle.  
  
The giant galactic donut surrounded slug jr. it beaming with electricity and power. Gotenks brought his two fists together and it entrapped slug jr tightly. He had actually done it. Gotenks had slug jr trapped so that he had no way of moving. This was it. This was the final confrontation.  
  
"Everyone ready! Form your most powerful attack, and hold it!!" Gohan yelled, already cupping his hands together.  
  
Vegeta had begun to form his Big Bang Attack, the giant orb forming in the center of his palm. He extended his hand and waited for the others to finish theirs, gohan and gotenks forming kamehamehas and piccolo had his special beam cannon all ready.  
  
"NOW END IT! HAAA!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
At that exact moment, vegeta thrusted his arm forward, his big bang leaving his hand and heading straight downward with a brilliant blast of light it collided head on. Gohan had formed the last of his energy into his palms, his face grimacing as he finalized the attack and launched his kamehameha; it streamed downward and intertwined with the kamehameha gotenks had formed rather quickly. Piccolo's dark pupils fixated on slug Jr, the reflection of the monster in the smaller namekians eyes. He grinned, the corner of his mouth arching somewhat and he extended two fingers at slug jr.  
  
"Have fun in Hell, Bastard." Piccolo remarked as his special beam cannon took to life and left his finger tips.  
  
The four attacks collided in an impressive light show, immediately melting the head off of slug jr, and finishing the monster for good. Bits and pieces of Slug Jr's brain matter and skull decorated what was left of the city, including earth's heroes.  
  
"How is it that even when we win I still lose?!" I vegeta screamed, brushing some of the blood from his shirt.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Who cares, we finally won! It's over and done with! We can finally relax!" He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." Gotenks replied with a small smirk. "That's all nice and dandy, but I just want to get out of here." Piccolo said lowly, folding his arms.  
  
Suddenly a dark feeling came over Piccolo. A dark and familiar feeling. For some reason he recognized the large energy signature that was beaming from high in the sky. It was her. But could it be, could she have really come back?!  
  
It is her, that energy is unmistakable.  
  
The omniscient part of piccolos brain had revealed the truth. The dark queen was back on earth, and all hell was about to break loose.  
  
Back at the lookout..  
  
"Master Goku! Master please answer me!" Uubu said, pulling rocks from the giant hole in the lookout.  
  
There wasn't a sound coming from the hole, just emptiness. Uubu was frantic and was pulling as many rocks off as quickly as possible. Supreme kaio was helping as well, but it wasn't helping much. The evil woman had tried to strike goku and goku had advanced on her mistake. Now they lie buried feet below the surface.  
  
"I wish he'd just let his aura rise and knock all of this out of the way!" Supreme kaio exclaimed.  
  
The two kept on moving rocks, which ceased to have an end. Their hands were ragged and bloody, and finally they both fell back, gasping for air.  
  
"We cant... give up on goku.." Uubu said between breaths.  
  
"Yes.. I know.. we just need to.... Catch our breath." Supreme kaio replied.  
  
From within the lookout an explosion could be heard, so faint that it was barely audible. It did however rock the foundation of the lookout. From the bottom of the solid object, an explosion threw goku out of it, his clothing torn and his face scratched up. The dark woman emerged again, and this time she cackled maniacally.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Goku screamed.  
  
"I want you off of my lookout. It belongs to me." She said lowly.  
  
"I cant do that. I've only fought you for a few minutes and I can sense your evil intent." He retorted. "I cant let you harm the earth."  
  
"Well that's too bad. I cannot allow you to stand in my way." She replied, another dark orb appearing in her hand.  
  
Goku stood ready, focusing on the orb and suddenly he was hit from behind, in his neck to be more precise. There she stood, grinning widely as he fell. She began to cackle again as she launched another blast, followed by another, and then a wave. Goku's body didn't touch down on the earth for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally did, it was beyond Karin's tower. His shirt was completely torn and missing from his body, and his gashes were bleeding badly.  
  
"I need to... help out.." He grunted trying to stand on his feet.  
  
After several minutes, he'd made it to his feet, to be confronted by her again! He glanced up at her sleepily and was hit with another blast, which sent him skidding backwards and into the base of the tower. She let out a small sigh and then faded back towards the sky.  
  
From the shadows, a small figure ran out into the field as the woman disappeared. The figure pulled goku from the base of the tower, and quickly ran back into the shadows with goku on his back.  
  
Back at the lookout, Uubu tightened his sash seeing the woman had returned. He took a fighter stance and glared at her with his dark eyes.  
  
"You hurt my sensei. Now you'll PAY!" He screamed diving forward.  
  
She caught Uubu's fist with one hand and gripped it tightly. Grinning she applied more strength and listened to the bones in Uubu's hand crack. He screamed in agony, trying with all of his might to pull himself free of her grip, but to no avail.  
  
"Leave him alone! Shaaa!" Supreme kaio exclaimed, extending a hand forward.  
  
A powerful shockwave emitted from his palm, knocking this woman backward and into a pile of rocks. Supreme kaio helped Uubu scramble to his feet and they began to slowly back away, heading for the edge of the lookout. Things were beginning to look bleak.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" a voice said from behind them  
  
A dark aura surrounded the two and everything swirled and slowly faded to black, much like being eaten by the everlasting darkness of evil.  
  
Back In the kaio world..  
  
The kaios sat around in a circle, awaiting the explanation of this woman from the grand kaio. None of them knew who she was and exactly what she wanted, but they knew it couldn't be good. And the way she tossed goku around was frightening; the kaios stared in disbelief at what had just happened.  
  
"I must tell you of her origin." Grand kaio finally said.  
  
"Who is she?!"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Where'd she come from?"  
  
"Hold on a minute, please." Grand kaio said, holding his hands up.  
  
"Her name is Talon." He said softly, almost as if he were telling the story to small children.  
  
"Talon.." South kaio repeated after grand kaio.  
  
"Talon applied for the position of guardian of the earth centuries ago when garlic and Piccolo did." Grand kaio explained. "Why weren't the kaios ever informed of this?" North kaio asked.  
  
"It didn't seem that she would ever be a threat." Grand kaio answered.  
  
"So what happened? Was she evil? What did she do wrong?"  
  
"Well, she had intentions of her own for the earth. None of which were good. She wanted to make all of the children that were being born to be born males." Grand kaio said.  
  
"And why's that bad?" West kaio asked.  
  
"Talon has a control over males. It's part of her dark powers; she just has the ability to make males obey her." Grand kaio answered.  
  
"And with a planet full of men, there wouldn't be anyone to stop her from doing whatever she wanted." West kaio answered.  
  
"And what she wanted was to create a perfect race of warriors that would obey her every word. She wanted to rule the galaxy." Grand kaio said again.  
  
"So what became of her?" East kaio asked.  
  
"The kami of the earth at the time saw her intentions weren't good, so he declined her position and granted Piccolo the title. Talon was outraged, she began throwing a fit in which her powers began to manifest into more dark and dangerous. Piccolo sealed her away in an ancient jar, placing a seal on it so no magic could open it." Grand kaio answered. "The jar was kept in the lookout for safe keeping, and well you see how well that worked out."  
  
"Yes, so how is goku going to stop her?" East kaio said.  
  
"Well he can't do it alone." North kaio snapped.  
  
"Yes and with talons powers developing at a fast rate, there's no telling what she can do. Not to forget the fact that she can just use mind control on goku, so that he won't be able to touch her." Grand Kaio said.  
  
"Well she hasn't used it yet, goku seems to be fighting well enough. Maybe she forgot how" South kaio added.  
  
"Only time will tell at this point."  
  
With Slug Jr defeated, and Talon beginning her assault on the earth, the kaios can only watch in horror at the events unfolding. Goku continues his battle against talon, unaware of her dark power which has been concealed for thousands of years. How can Goku manage to defeat her and restore peace to the earth? Hang on Goku; the others are on their way. Thanks please review and stick around for an important note next chapter. --Peechman 


End file.
